If Only Things Were Different
by SeungLee
Summary: Things are always not what they seem. Secrets and loopholes are within all rule books. Hitomi and Hayate need to find theirs as Kasumi looks for her own in her life as well as many others. HitomiHayate & AyaneHayabusa
1. Chapter One

**If Only Things Were Different…**

Disclaimers: I do not Own DOA or any of its characters that belong to their respective company.

Also I don't know the names of many of the characters' parents so I'm improvising. So they are not their true names but it will have to do until they are known or somebody has a better idea. :D!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter One**

One forbidden night forever engraved on his memory. He knew at the time he would not return as the same man, if he ever returned to her at all. That final night he had with her before he would return to his past life was not something forbidden. He had taken the innocence of one young woman who he could never meet again in the same intimate way again.

He longed to just hold her again, they had met back at the third tournament but it was not the same. She was now a world away from him and far from the truth of his life. He was no longer the man she knew but a mystery of a man she'll never meet. He sighed deeply as he watched the sun set over the mountains.

Hayate, the 18th leader of the "Mugen Tenshin" style and his clan needed him to take on leadership by birthright. It was not something he admired the most and he began regretting his decision to enter the second Dead or Alive tournament. He cringed at the thought once again that one unforgettable night.

However if he did not regain his memory he would not have found out the truth of his relationship to Ayane. She was his half sister and he found that out when he returned with his memories in full from the second tournament. He was angered that he was not told earlier.

Hayate was able to warm up his heart to Ayane as a sister, he always had a fondness for her but did not why till now. She was his youngest sister, though her birth not a very happy tale it still not erase the fact his mother pushed her away. He knew how his clan thought of certain issues but that was one issue he could ignore. He was able to uphold the laws of the Shinobi but it was still difficult for him to make drastic changes on situation that Ayane had suffered.

He smirked, Ayane would never really call him older brother. She still referred to him as leader. In public eyes of the clan it had to be so but behind closed doors where only family remained they were brother and sister. He was able to confide in her much more then he thought and she did the same. They had grown close since his return but he only wished he could have the final piece, Kasumi.

He knew that she followed her heart in defeating Raidou but it caused her to separate from the clan. He knew not what to do with her since the decree was made before his arrival back to the clan. He looked up to the sky and saw his sister's face and missed her dearly. Until a solution could be made he could not do much about her.

Then Hayate remembered those deep blue eyes and the soft smile. She was a beautiful girl with such a warm smile. He didn't know how his mind started on one subject and went quickly to another. He was trying so hard to forget her and yet even when he tried to change the ideas in his head it would always returned to her.

"Leader Hayate, we need to discuss some matters," a council member called out to him.

Hayate nodded and left his thoughts to fly in the wind. He would have another time to think about her but in reality he would be seeing her a lot sooner than he expected.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hitomi sat in her room looking out her window as now the sun began to set over the horizon. She had returned home after the whole ordeal that there was a DOA 4 tournament but it was a hoax from Zack. He had bought an island where the women from the previous tournament would play beach volleyball. Don't get the wrong idea, it was a nice break from the hustle and bustle that went around in Germany but it was never the same.

She looked over to her dresser and there was a picture of her and Ein. While he was here they had fun together and had grown close. He was also a favorite teacher at her father's Karate Studio. But when the opportunity for him to regain his memories he took it at the DOA 2 tournament.

Hitomi did not hear from him till she saw him at the DOA tournament. She didn't get much information out of him but she couldn't help wanting to know how it all went for him. She knew he had regained his memories for his attire had changed, and she assumed he was a Ninja of some sort.

She wondered if he knew anything about the clan her mother came from. She growled, she wanted to know so much more about her mother's history but her grandparents kept it a big secret from her. She knew something devastating had happened that caused them to keep quiet.

_When you are ready to know what has happened, we shall tell you. Until then you are not ready. _

She sighed deeply as she prepared to go about her normal routine for the night. She was going to shower and then turn in for the night. Little did she know she was being watched by crimson eyes from afar and that those eyes would lead her to the answers of her mother's family past.

Hitomi stopped on her way to the bathroom when she felt someone watching her. She quickly looked around her surroundings and no one was in her room. She then walked over to her window to see that no one was in sight. She wondered she was being just paranoid.

Hitomi looked around carefully and shimmered her way to the roof. The crimson eyes watching her stared in disbelief at what he just saw. She continued to walk around the roof till she could find something but the holder of those familiar eyes kept his body well hidden. Hitomi then sensed movement and shimmered over behind him.

He was faster in reflexes and was able to block her blow. The two then battled hand to hand combat but he then shimmered the two of them back into her room. Hitomi struggled till he pushed her on her bed and shimmered away. Hitomi growled, there was no way now she could catch up with him. She knew he was the one watching her.

"Who were you," Hitomi whispered to herself as she finally stripped down and took her shower. She was growling in frustration the whole time. Her parents began to wonder what was wrong with their daughter. They pushed it aside as the growling ceased.

"Darling, I think it is time my parents told Hitomi about my family's history," Kagome told her husband.

"Dear, do you really think it is the right time? If you tell her then she would have to go with us to see what is not a pretty picture," Logan looked at his wife. "It took you a while to show it to me before we even got married. Are you sure that Hitomi is ready?"

"Hunny, we waited till she was eighteen and after the tournament. I think she'll be ready to handle the story behind my family's past." Kagome reassured her parents.

"I'm referring to the possible betrothal that our daughter might be part of." Logan said simply as he looked over at his wife. She looked at him with a sweet smile.

"We don't know for sure yet if it will happen. Even if she did, he would have to be right of age and a leader of his clan. Usually clan leaders that are presiding over them are already married," Kagome said with a smile still on her lips.

"So why did your father decide he wanted to get the clan back to their former glory?" Logan asked as he was working on the computer for plane tickets for his wife, daughter, and in-laws.

"One of the clans has asked my family to return to their proper place as the neutral clan, better known as high council of all the clans." Kagome responded simply.

"How are they going to tell this to Hitomi," Logan asked as the tickets were being finalized.

"They plan on telling her this weekend," Kagome responded. "Most of the clan will meet here and either shimmer back to the old village or ride on the plane with us."

"I see," Logan sighed. "What do you want to do Kagome, I can always close…"

"Don't, you and I will live here like we always have. You love that school way too much to give it up now," Kagome placed her hands on her husband's shoulders. "Hitomi will be given a choice whether or not she wants to stay here with us, stay there with my grandparents and be next leader, or a mix of both."

"That is not a choice I want to place on her but she is old enough to make decisions on her own." Logan said with a heavy sigh. "It's not easy to let my baby girl grow up, and yet I did."

"Especially when you let her go to the tournament, she trained hard to make sure she could defeat you in one on one combat." Kagome said proudly. "She takes after her father."

Logan shook his head, "She takes more after her mother especially when it comes to defying me."

"Well as long as her younger brother doesn't turn out like me," Kagome patted her stomach.

"How did Hitomi take the news?" Logan asked.

"Oh she complained on how we were so late in giving her another sibling," Kagome and her husband chuckled.

"Let's turn in," Logan said softly. Many of his students were to see him right now; they would think he was another man. He was tough in class but at home he was the gentle husband and loving father.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hayate returned to the village in disbelief. He council of his clan wanted him to escort the once well known "White Shinobi" back to their village. Many of the neighboring clans called a truce in rebuilding it for them. All of them were under their leadership at one point and now they were asked to return.

However the leader's daughter had married outside of the clan which meant their grandchild did have a chance at leadership even thought the marriage was not something approved. However the grandchild was what struck him as a surprise.

The very girl he was trying to forget was actually a Shinobi. It couldn't be and now she was even more out of his grasp as she was the next possible leader of the White Shinobi clan. He growled in frustration that all of his village could hear.

The villagers stayed clear from his path as they saw the tension in their leader's eyes. They did not know what was bothering him but did not want to be the next target of his frustration. They watched in awe and Ayane with an arch eyebrow followed after her half brother.

"Master Hayate, is there something the matter?" Ayane asked as she strutted behind him with her hands behind her back like a little girl.

"Nothing," He growled at her. Ayane never backed down from her older brother as they entered the head master's house, or Hayate's house. Hayate's father and their mother sat there eating their lunch when Hayate came bursting in with a curious Ayane following after him.

"Hayate what is the matter," Shiden asked his son.

"Nothing," Hayate quickly made his way over to his room.

Ayame looked over at her third child, "Ayane, do you know what is bothering him?"

"He returned like that just moments ago, he was scaring most of the village with that scowl on his face." Ayane shrugged and prepared to leave but Ayame stood up quickly.

"Why don't you stay in the house tonight, the hut has to be quite cold." Ayame said softly and Ayane turned with cold eyes.

"No thank you," Ayane said as politely as she could and walked out.

Ayame sighed deeply as she took her seat back on the floor. Shiden just looked at his wife with understanding eyes. "Give her time, she was turned cold towards us even more so when you told her the truth."

"I didn't tell you till much later," Ayame said with a sadden heart.

"Again, give her time." Shiden sighed, "I wish you told me that she was still alive and that she was indeed Ayane."

"I'm sorry, it was a difficult thing to talk about," Ayame said simply as she looked to the figure of Ayane. "I just hope one day I can openly call her my daughter. She is already one of the most powerful female Shinobi in the clan."

"They might respect her skills but her family history will be more difficult to explain now that she is sixteen." Shiden said sadly. "Our clan is still too old fashion in that sense and is why many of the clans hope that the White Clan can change a few things."

"Is that why you were searching for them as well?" Ayame asked with hope in her eyes.

"Yes, that is my desire however many of the other clans want to have someone watching over them," Shiden said with a smile on his lips. "Apparently the remaining clan members are returning including the leader."

"What was Hayate's mission?" Ayame asked with a curious look on her face.

"He was to scope out the leader's grandchild, but I don't know why he would be distressed over that."

"I wonder…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of Chapter one. I hope that you enjoyed it thus far. I hope that I can update soon enough for chapter two. See you next time.


	2. Chapter Two

**Annie: **Thank you for telling me Hayate's parents names. I've fixed them in chapter one, I hope that the new chapter was uploaded onto the web. I appreciate you telling me their names. Thank you so MUCH!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**If Only Things Were Different…**

Disclaimers: I do not Own DOA or any of its characters that belong to their respective company.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter Two**

"Why don't you stay in the house tonight, the hut has to be quite cold." Ayame said softly and Ayane turned with cold eyes.

"No thank you," Ayane said as politely as she could and walked out.

Ayame sighed deeply as she took her seat back on the floor. Shiden just looked at his wife with understanding eyes. "Give her time, she was turned cold towards us even more so when you told her the truth."

"I didn't tell you till much later," Ayame said with a sadden heart.

"Again, give her time." Shiden sighed, "I wish you told me that she was still alive and that she was indeed Ayane."

"I'm sorry, it was a difficult thing to talk about," Ayame said simply as she looked to the figure of Ayane. "I just hope one day I can openly call her my daughter. She is already one of the most powerful female Shinobi in the clan."

"They might respect her skills but her family history will be more difficult to explain now that she is sixteen." Shiden said sadly. "Our clan is still too old fashion in that sense and is why many of the clans hope that the White Clan can change a few things."

"Is that why you were searching for them as well?" Ayame asked with hope in her eyes.

"Yes, that is my desire however many of the other clans want to have someone watching over them," Shiden said with a smile on his lips. "Apparently the remaining clan members are returning including the leader."

"What was Hayate's mission?" Ayame asked with a curious look on her face.

"He was to scope out the leader's grandchild, but I don't know why he would be distressed over that."

"I wonder, if this grandchild might have some connection with our son," Ayame said with a curious look on her face. "Or maybe he was disappointed?"

Shiden just chuckled, "Dear, I think it is time to get your wondering mind some rest. Let us prepare for the rest of the day. We have much to prepare for the coming weeks."

"Yes, we should plan carefully," Ayame said as she began rushing off to get things prepared. "Much to do before dinner!"

Shiden just smiled as he followed after his wife. She was always happy to do things around the village it actually helped her clear her mind of all the worries of Ayane. She had to watch her third girl grow up from afar. It was amazing how much resemblance she had to Ayame, but at the moment the clan was not ready for such a shock.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kasumi had been scouting around her former village. Though she was ready to return she knew people in the village would not be. She had stayed out of the village since the end of the first tournament and now she was an outcast. She quickly shimmered out of the way and wondered if Ryu Hayabusa knew anything about what was going on.

Ryu was fishing by a nearby stream and he just moved slightly to show that he knew she was there. "What is it Kasumi?"

"Do you know anything about the White Clan?" Kasumi asked as Hayabusa looked at her in surprise.

"Don't you?" He asked with an arched eyebrow.

"I heard stories but I do not know fully the reason why they are being asked to return," Kasumi told him with a curious look on her face.

"The White Shinobi Clan were once the high council of all clans. Through a feud that was between many of the clans around this area caused them to go in hiding. They wanted nothing with a war of shinobis." Ryu sighed, "They went to different parts of the world and made lives for themselves only returning once a year for a memorial of their village."

"Memorial due to the feud," Kasumi asked with a still curious tone.

"Raidou attacked their village looking for leadership of the clan, marriage to the leader's daughter." Ryu paused, "When Lady Kagome did not give her hand in marriage for she was already married to someone outside of shinobi world. He then destroyed the village and took many lives with him."

"I see, we were not the only ones that suffered under his hand," Kasumi said with a small whisper but not missed by her brother's best friend's ears.

"Many of the clans wish for the White Clan to return to keep the peace," Ryu said simply with a shrug. "But since Lady Kagome have given her rights of leadership to her child, no one knows if she had a son or daughter."

"Would that make a difference?" Kasumi asked with a tilt of head.

"You see if she is a daughter, she would be required to marry a leader of one of the shinobi clans," Ryu said simply. "You are not allowed to repeat that to anyone."

"Why is that?" Kasumi asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Because the only one not married is Hayate," Ryu said simply with a shrug. "It would not be easy to see him settle down and have children."

"Does Hayate know about this?" Kasumi asked in concern for her brother.

"No he doesn't, at the time when this arrangement was made, it was actually before you two were even born." Ryu said simply, "Before you ask, I only know about it due to the fact my clan once served closely by their side."

"So my brother will marry?" Kasumi asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Only if the leader's grandchild is a woman," Ryu said with a smirk.

"Will I be accepted into that clan?" Kasumi asked with a hopeful tone in her voice.

Ryu shrugged, "They are more welcoming than other clans are."

"Maybe, just maybe…" Kasumi then took her leave from Ryu. Ryu smirked as he turned to look over his shoulder as a lavender hair with deep crimson eyes stepped out of the shadows. She might have grown stronger over the years and become one of the most feared ninjas in all of the clans, but he could still feel her presence.

"So how long have you been watching?" Ryu asked with a smile on his lips.

"I did not mean to intrude Master Ryu, I had caught sight of Kasumi and followed her all the way here." Ayane said as Ryu stood up from his position. "I'll be on my way."

Ayane turned to leave to be enclosed in Ryu's embrace. Ayane just smirked at his speed at shimmering and he kissed her fully on her mouth. Ayane welcomed the warmth, the fact their relationship started at such a distance and now…

Ryu pulled away and Ayane blushed, "You look beautiful."

Ayane giggled, "You say that to me everyday you see me."

"Well my lovely butterfly you captivate me every time I see you," Ryu said simply with a warm smile.

"It's hard to believe when I was treated coldly by many people how you are one of the few to not too," Ayane said with a sad smile.

"That is in the past now, Ayane." Ryu held her closer to his body, "What happened to day to cause you to remember such sad memories?"

"Ayame, my mother, offered me to spend the night at the master's house," Ayane clung close to Ryu and he in return just held her deeper into his embrace.

"You do need to tell them eventually that you have been living with me and that the whole Hajin Mon is there," Ryu said with a concerned expression. "You are still leader of the Hajin Mon and you need to say it loud and clear. If you don't mention that you are living with me, at least that you are further away from the villiage with the Hajin Mon."

Ayane sighed, "I hate it when you are right."

Ryu chuckled, "Let's head back home. And I'll make sure all your worries from today will melt away."

Ayane then put on a seductive smile, "Only if you promise to NOT to behave." She then ran into the forest as Ryu forgetting everything he was doing earlier to chase after his special vixen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why do I have to go?" Hitomi complained. "What is so important that I have to spend my whole weekend with my grandparents and then go to Japan with all of you?"

"Hitomi, just don't argue sweetie." Kagome said simply and then sighed, "You've always wanted to know what my family's history was…it's time we told you."

Hitomi looked at her mother in surprise. She could not believe what her mother just told her. She was finally going to open up about her family history and she was no longer going to hide it? She was wondering what was going on, was there some kind of danger or some bad news?

"Hitomi, before you start formulating ideas into your head," Logan said as he stopped to look at his daughter. "It does deal with something of the past that will change your future."

"I don't quite understand," Hitomi said looking at them wondering what was going on.

"You will," Kagome said as they motioned for Hitomi to come with them. Hitomi just walked out of the door to their car. She was becoming concerned with what was going on but…the answers will be the ones she never expected.

The ride was in silence and as the got closer to the country side the more nervous Hitomi became. She did not like what was going on and then the small country home her grandparents lived in came into view. The car came to its halt and Hitomi was a wreck. The family stepped out of the car and of course the normal hugs and greetings happened like nothing was amiss.

"Come on inside," Yumi said as she lead her family into the house. They chose to live out in the country for their special training. Hitomi knew little about it since the only thing they taught her was how to shimmer and told her never to use it out in the open.

"So how has everyone been?" Sano asked as everyone sat down in the living room. Yumi went to go get some tea for the family. "Last I heard, I'm going to have another grandchild."

"Yes father, that's about the only new news that we have," Kagome said simply with a smile.

"On a serious note, some one has been scouting you and Hitomi," Sano said referring to Shinobi business. Hitomi did not like that they were referring to something she knew nothing about. "One of the clans is trying to figure out who the next leader is for the White Shinobi."

"White Shinobi, you have to be kidding me?" Hitomi said with a strange expression. "You are telling me that you are part of some strange ninja clan?"

"Hitomi," Kagome tried but Hitomi was getting angrier as the minutes ticked by.

"What is going on here?" Hitomi cried angrily. Yumi came in with drinks and placed them on the table. Everyone took one minus Hitomi. Hitomi was standing with a very angered expression and everyone figured as much.

"Hitomi, dear, it's time we should tell you what the history is of our family," Sano said with a sigh. "I am the leader of the White Shinobi clan. We were once a proud and powerful clan yet we were humble about our status."

"We once oversaw the whole regions of the Shinobi Clans in Japan. For many generations, that was our role to stop quarrels that might arise between clans or conflicts of missions." Yumi paused and looked at her husband as some harmful memories came up to mind. "Well…"

"Before your Grandmother and I married, there was war between all of the clans and we were the first to be attacked. I ordered our clan to separate and return at least once a year until we could rebuild our village. However, only few of us remained in hope that the balance could be returned." Sano said with a sad expression on his face. "Your grandmother and I finally decided that it was time for the whole clan to separate at the attack of Raidou."

"Raidou destroyed many of the villages in order to find ultimate attacks to learn," Yumi paused. "He also wanted to marry Kagome but at the time she had married your father. Also they had returned that year with the rest of the White Shinobi and then it was our turn to suffer."

"You do not expect me to believe this, do you?" Hitomi asked with a disappointed look on her face. "You bother to tell me now why? This does not make any sense!"

"The reason we chose to tell you now, it's the fact you are old enough to understand and see for yourself." Logan said simply as Hitomi turned her face to him. "We chose to keep it a secret to hope that no one would be after you."

Kagome then spoke up, "The reason we are returning is because that many of the clans want ours to return at their former place of leadership. There has been way too many conflicts and they just want someone to watch over them again."

"And what does this have to do with my future?" Hitomi asked as she took her seat.

"The deal is my dear, from our clan the eldest child was always married off to a leader of another clan." Sano said simply, "it was a way to keep peace. However I think our current situation, I think most of the leaders are married so you would just need to fulfill your duties as leader."

Hitomi shook her head, "I can't believe any of this?" Hitomi quickly ran off out of the house. The four adults all stood up and watch her run away. They all had sadden expressions on their faces.

"I think once she sees everything, she'll realize what is going on," Logan said simply. "I don't like the idea either but she must understand this is part of her history as well."

"Yes, but she will be forced to see reality that Shinobis do exist and she is one of them," Kagome said. "How else does she think she has the ability to shimmer, not any one can learn. It is something that must be in your blood, and the blood of the shinobi must be there."

"Dear, we cannot force her to believe something she has be hidden from all her life," Yumi said softly. "I can see her position on the matter, but it is time that we just show her. Majority of the clan has returned to the village. So must we."

"The plan leaves tomorrow," Logan said simply. "She will be on that plane."

"We could always ask Ryu Hayabusa to shimmer her to the village," Sano said. "I was always fond of him, even though he is single…I heard that he was seeing someone."

"SANO!" Yumi shouted at her husband who cowered in fear of his wife's scorn. Never make a wife mad, especially when she can kick you around. "You better not be planning to marry our granddaughter off, it will be her choice on who she marries!"

"Yes, yes, sorry dear." Sano quickly apologized. "But you have to admit Ryu has always been close to our clan and it would make sense for him to shimmer Hitomi to our village and let her meet the whole clan. Just have to make sure no one knows whose daughter she is."

"Then call him, it'll work out fine." Yumi said as she got up. "I'm going to find out granddaughter and talk to her."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well here is my second chapter. It is longer than my first. I hope that you enjoyed and I'll try to update again soon.

Thank you once again Annie, for telling me the actual names.


	3. Chapter Three

**If Only Things Were Different…**

Disclaimers: I do not Own DOA or any of its characters that belong to their respective company.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter Three**

"The plane leaves tomorrow," Logan said simply. "She will be on that plane."

"We could always ask Ryu Hayabusa to shimmer her to the village," Sano said. "I was always fond of him, even though he is single…I heard that he was seeing someone."

"SANO!" Yumi shouted at her husband who cowered in fear of his wife's scorn. Never make a wife mad, especially when she can kick you around. "You better not be planning to marry our granddaughter off, it will be her choice on who she marries!"

"Yes, yes, sorry dear." Sano quickly apologized. "But you have to admit Ryu has always been close to our clan and it would make sense for him to shimmer Hitomi to our village and let her meet the whole clan. Just have to make sure no one knows whose daughter she is."

"Then call him, it'll work out fine." Yumi said as she got up. "I'm going to find out granddaughter and talk to her."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hitomi had ran a large distance from her grandparents' home. She was breathing heavily from both the welling anger and loss of breath. She stood up to lean against a tree and looked up towards the sky. So many thoughts were going on through her mind and wondering what was going to happen with her life.

Then the rushing of the leaves on the ground caught her attention. Her eyes widen at the sight before her. She gasped deeply as her blue eyes were staring deep into crimson red. Her mouth went dry as she looked at the man before her.

"Ein?" Hitomi asked dryly and she was engulfed in strong arms. She leaned into his embrace, "Is it you?"

Hayate nodded his head as he pulled away from the embrace slightly. He caressed her face as both of them recalled their one night of passion. "I had to see you again, as crazy as that sounds."

Hitomi noticed he was not wearing the same attire as he was at the tournament. But he was wearing jeans and a comfortable t-shirt. Hitomi was surprised when his lips met hers and her eyes closed. As Hitomi pulled away and looked up towards 'Ein' as he just smiled down at her.

"How have you been?" Hayate asked as the question would be left unanswered as Yumi saw the two. She was also in clear view as she shimmered in front of teht wo.

_ What is this, the son of Shiden. What is he doing with Hitomi… _Yumi thought to herself as she approached the two.

"Hitomi we need to talk," Yumi said simply. "But first who is this?"

"Grandmother you remember when we took someone in with us," Hitomi asked. "This is Ein, he went off during the second Dead or Alive tournament."

"Ein, I think not." Yumi said as she raised her eyebrow. "Tell me child, are you not the son of Shiden of the Mugen Tenshin?"

Hayate looked at the elderly woman in surprise. How did this woman know who he was? He could not understand how someone knows and he had never met the woman before. She just smiled at him as she stepped closer to the young couple, and apparently Hayate observed she was a ninja of some sort due to the fact she could shimmer.

"You look much like your father," Yumi said with a smirk.

"You….You are a shinobi?" Hitomi began backing away from Hayate and he saw the hurt in her eyes. His heart broke, although he was meant to be leader of his clan he could not handle the sight before him.

"Hitomi, I think it's time you grew up!" Yumi said sternly and it snapped Hitomi out of her trance. "It's a reality, you are from a family that are shinobis."

"How do you expect to believe this after all of the secrecy till now?" Hitomi shouted in rage. "You expect me to just get up and go with you to something I've never known my whole life?"

Yumi never saw her precious Hitomi this angry. It was a first and Hayate quickly went to her but only get pushed away, "You! After the third tournament, I asked you who you were and you didn't even bother to tell me then? I have to hear it from my grandmother?" Tear began spilling from her eyes, Hayate felt as if he was stabbed and Yumi realized her mistake.

"I came here to tell you the truth," Hayate grabbed Hitomi's arms to keep her from running away. "I wanted to tell you then, but I was afraid. Afraid you would push me away and I knew even if I told you, it would be difficult for us to even be together again."

Hitomi's tears just poured down her face, "Why is that?"

Hayate saw the anger in her eyes, her whole life she never knew the truth and now she had been hit with it hard. They left her with no choice but to accept the facts and follow them blindly to something she didn't know. "Hitomi, my way of living is not easy. If you heard your grandmother, I'm a shinobi. I am bound by tradition and laws of the clans."

"How would that change from everything, you could at least see me once in while to tell me you were ok when left from the second tournament!" Hitomi shouted as she struggled to get out of his grip. However Hayate would not allow it, he cared too much for her to be hurt any further.

"I'm sorry, I was wrong." Hayate pulled her into his embrace as her face was buried in his chest. Yumi watched helplessly as the two were embraced. "I'm risking my life just by being here to tell you the truth. Hitomi…I…I…loved you then as Ein, and I still do as Hayate."

"Wha…what?" Hitomi looked up to face Hayate as he looked down at her sadly.

"However, no matter what I feel, the clan's council would never let any shinobi to marry outside of that world," Hayate said sadly. "I was here to tell you this and say goodbye."

Yumi then noticed there was something there, could there be a chance Hitomi could love Hayate enough to go through all the trials she must face as the next leader of the White clan? She saw that Hayate would never let harm come to Hitomi, but the path to becoming the leader would not be an easy one. She knew this and her heart finally broke. She did not realize how much her granddaughter would have to suffer till now.

Everyone back at the house was being selfish to place so much responsibility on Hitomi, she was going to be put through so much training to catch up to where she should be as a leader. If they were not careful, she could lose her life. That decision would be ultimately up to her if she was to accept the role as leader and of course if she survived she would need to marry a clan leader.

"Ein…Hayate," Hitomi whispered. "I guess we were never meant to fall in love. It seems as fate only brought us together so you could return to your old life."

Hayate's eyes sadden at her tone. It was almost as if she was gone now, she had lost the life that was once held in her beautiful bright blue eyes. Now her eyes seemed dull, it was really as if fate was playing a game with them. He no longer knew what to do with this whole situation as Yumi finally stepped back into the conversation.

"Hitomi, I know now we should have just told you earlier but the past is past." Yumi sighed deeply, "Your grandfather went to find an old clan friend to take you to our village. There you can meet the clan."

"As you wish," Hitomi said dryly as she began to walk back to the house. Hayate wanted to go after her but Yumi blocked his path.

Once Hitomi was some good distance away, "Ryu will take care of Hitomi as well as our clan, after all she was born in that village."

"What?" Hayate asked with a bewildered look on his face.

"Go back to your clan and let them know the clan will be ready to listen to all of the requests in three days." Yumi said simply and Hayate nodded. Hitomi was no longer in sight so he just shimmered away. Yumi then shimmered back to the house beating Hitomi.

"So what happened?" Logan asked eagerly.

"Hitomi is still very angry but she is doing a very good job in hiding it for the moment." Yumi said, "We should have told her earlier about some of her history, our history."

Kagome looked at her mother sadly as Hitomi just stayed outside on the porch. "When will Ryu be here to take Hitomi to the village?"

"Later today," Yumi said simply as she looked at her granddaughter with a sadden heart.

"I don't like the fact she is like this right now," Logan said as he looked over at his daughter with a sadden heart.

"It cannot be helped, this is something we are putting on her shoulders." Yumi paused, "We are to blame for this kind of reaction from her."

"I guess so, but I can't help but feeling she might hate us right now and may not be able to forgive us," Logan said as he watched his daughter's distant body language.

"Dear, we just have to wait and see," Kagome said with a sigh as she prayed that their daughter will in the end make the right choice. Whatever the choice may be…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ryu slept contently as he looked over to his side, there was Ayane sleeping peacefully at his side. He held her closer as the two had spent another night of passion. It was routine for them, especially when Ayane needed to be distracted from being leader of the Hajin Mon. She was feisty in everything that she did, even when they made love to each other. He was always in her submission, thought he did not mind since he would be the one normally starting the whole 'ordeal'.

Ryu noticed there was light coming from the living room area of his home. He quietly slipped out of his bed and puts some pants on. He quickly maneuvers around his home to see someone sitting on his couch waiting for him. The visitor caught him by surprise.

"I'm sorry to wake you, old friend." Sano said as he looked over to the young Ryu Hayabusa. "I need to ask you to come with me, I have a favor to ask of you."

"What might it be Master Sano?" Ryu asked, concerned that the leader of the White Shinobi would come and ask him for such a thing. He sat down on the opposite couch, since he store was doing quite well he was relatively wealthy. He no longer lived in a village with other Shinobis but a nice comfortable large home in the country side.

"You might already know that the my clan is returning home to our village," Sano paused for a moment. "My granddaughter, I would like you to shimmer her to the village and show her to everyone. She would not be able to remember her first three of her life there but many of the villagers will be able to recognize her."

"I assume she already knows how to shimmer," Ryu asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Yes, she does."

"Ryu…" A soft voice called Sano looked up to see a beautiful young maiden wrapped in nothing but a bed sheet. Sano had to admit he was impressed that Ryu had finally gotten someone at his side, and she was amazingly beautiful.

"Ayane…" Ryu stood up from his seat and Sano just held up his hand. "Master Sano, this is Ayane."

"She's beautiful Ryu, I hate to ask you to leave right now with me, when I know you have such a beautiful woman by your side," Sano said as he looked over at the girl. "You are Ayame's daughter are you not?"

Ayane stood there shocked that someone knew, "Hai."

"I've always hated your council's decision on what they did with you. Also disappointed by your mother's decision," Sano sighed. "I wish our village was strong enough at the time of your birth. I would have raised you with pride even though you were not my blood."

Ayane had to admit she was touched by the old man's speech. She then turned her attention to Ryu, "Are you leaving?"

"I'll return back tomorrow to you," Ryu said as he walked over to Ayane. Ayane nodded her head as she went into his room. It caused him to wonder what she wad doing and then she came out with all of his things. Ryu smiled as he took them, "Promise you'll behave while I'm away."

Ayane smirked, "I only misbehave when you are here to see it."

Ryu chuckled and heard Sano ask, "How long have you two been married?" Both of them grew silent and Sano knew by their reaction they were not. He chuckled again, "Do you ever plan on getting married?"

"I am still not of age yet to marry," Ayane said with a sad tone.

"Nonsense, the way you two are acting it appears that you have been married for ages." Sano laughed, "If you two wish and all things go well with our village. I would be more than happy to perform the ceremony myself."

Ayane's eyes grew wide. Ryu smiled, "But I still would have to ask if she would take me as her husband first."

"Ryu, you would even after what has been in my past?" Ayane asked as she placed her hand on his chest. Ryu looked at her lovingly…Ayane got lost in his green eyes as he stared into her crimson.

"I love you, for who you are and even your past. You are my Ayane and that is all that matters," Ryu said as he kissed her softly. "I'll properly ask you when the time comes and if the village is back to its glory then, we can discuss everything you want on the subject."

Ayane nodded as Ryu went to go get ready in the other room. Sano followed after him and Ayane smiled. She had found some wonderful peace in her life, and it was in Ryu Hayabusa. A man she did not expect to lose her heart so fully to. He was an amazing man and she was not going to let him go, he would better keep his promise.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ryu shimmered with Sano back to his home as Hitomi was still standing out on the porch. Sano sighed at his granddaughter's expression and knew something had happened while he was gone. Ryu then recognized the girl from the third tournament.

"Hitomi," Sano called out softly as she walked down towards them. "This is Ryu Hayabusa, he is going to take you to our village by the way of shimmering."

Hitomi just nodded, Ryu then handed her some white robes. "You should wear these in order to not cause any stir about your where abouts. Since your grandfather wishes you not to be fully known as his granddaughter."

"Alright," Hitomi said as she quickly went inside the house to change. Sano sighed as he walked into the house and Ryu chose to wait outside for the girl. He noticed that the girl was trying hard to let her rage show. However it is going to consume her if she was not going to let it out.

She came out of the house and Ryu was surprised at her appearance. The dress hung to and made her truly look like a princess, he felt like he was a proud father looking at his daughter. She also had her hair up in a twist with a few strands falling around her face.

Sano had told him much about Hitomi and she was quite not as spirited as he had heard. She was quite closed off, but Ryu hopes that she will break out of it when she goes to the village.

"Are you ready?" Ryu asked and Hitomi nodded. Ryu held out his hand, "Don't be afraid. Just let your mind be opened to the idea of going to a place full of wonder."

Hitomi placed her hand into Ryu's and the two shimmered. Hitomi's had her eyes closed till she felt the whole process over and then she opened them to …

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well thank you so much for all of your reviews. I hope that you are enjoying the story thus far even though it is only the third chapter.

See you all next time!


	4. Chapter Four

**If Only Things Were Different…**

Disclaimers: I do not Own DOA or any of its characters that belong to their respective company.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter Four**

Ryu shimmered with Sano back to his home as Hitomi was still standing out on the porch. Sano sighed at his granddaughter's expression and knew something had happened while he was gone. Ryu then recognized the girl from the third tournament.

"Hitomi," Sano called out softly as she walked down towards them. "This is Ryu Hayabusa, he is going to take you to our village by the way of shimmering."

Hitomi just nodded, Ryu then handed her some white robes. "You should wear these in order to not cause any stir about your where abouts. Since your grandfather wishes you not to be fully known as his granddaughter."

"Alright," Hitomi said as she quickly went inside the house to change. Sano sighed as he walked into the house and Ryu chose to wait outside for the girl. He noticed that the girl was trying hard to let her rage show. However it is going to consume her if she was not going to let it out.

She came out of the house and Ryu was surprised at her appearance. The dress hung to and made her truly look like a princess, he felt like he was a proud father looking at his daughter. She also had her hair up in a twist with a few strands falling around her face.

Sano had told him much about Hitomi and she was quite not as spirited as he had heard. She was quite closed off, but Ryu hopes that she will break out of it when she goes to the village.

"Are you ready?" Ryu asked and Hitomi nodded. Ryu held out his hand, "Don't be afraid. Just let your mind be opened to the idea of going to a place full of wonder."

Hitomi placed her hand into Ryu's and the two shimmered. Hitomi's had her eyes closed till she felt the whole process over and then she opened them to a beautiful scene. The village was located at the bottom of a waterfall. The trees were in full green and the air smelt so fresh.

Ryu noticed Hitomi's change in mood and was impressed that she was happy. Hitomi continued to walk towards the village and noticed there was some kind of border and looked over at Ryu. He smiled, "It is a barrier that the White Clan is famous for. Only letting those they wanted in and those who are from the Ruling Clan can walk in and out of it freely without having to lift the barrier."

"You cannot enter?" Hitomi asked not sure if she wanted to wander into unknown territory.

Ryu just smiled, "The older villagers will recognize you, from what I was told you were born in this very village and even spent the first three years of your life here. There is nothing to be afraid of."

Hitomi nodded and took a step and passed through the barrier with no problem, _ I guess he was right about me being able to pass with no problem. _

"I will be here in three days for the clan meeting, until then keep yourself out of trouble," Ryu said with a smirk. "If you are anything like your family, you are going to need to behave."

"What is that suppose to mean?" Hitomi did not like being lectured by a person she didn't even know.

Ryu shook his head, "You'll understand later. I bid you goodnight, Lady Hitomi." Ryu then shimmered away leaving Hitomi to walk the rest way alone. Hitomi just wondered who this Ryu was, but since he was someone her grandparents knew she did not bother the subject further.

Hitomi continued to walk in the cool night, even though it was night the vibrant colors could still be seen by the shine of the moonlight. It was truly a magnificent village, it almost seem untouched by time. The stories about it being destroyed only seemed like a folk tale to frighten little children.

She continued to walk closer to the buildings and noticed they were made much like the houses in Germany. She felt like she never left home, though it also had the look of history from generations and generations. She smiled as she just explored till she saw a rather large house that was built right by bottom of the waterfall. She assumed that is where once her family lived.

She picked up the front end of her dress and walked up the stairs. Little did she know she was being watched by many of the villagers. They all were curious on who would be walking in to the leader's home till they recognized the attire she was wearing. She was the granddaughter of their leader.

Once she was inside everyone knew she was the one, for there was also another barrier around the home that only the ruling family could pass without harm.

"She has grown beautiful over the years," one said as he looked over at the house.

"I must agree, she has surpassed her mother in beauty and the aura of leadership beyond her grandfather," another voiced as they gathered around the center of the village.

"But will she stay with us?" Another voiced, "After all if rumor serves right she just now found about her heritage."

"It must be difficult for her to decide what she wants to do."

"I guess, but the burden she would have to carry at such a young age, I would not wish that upon anyone."

"She will only have a matter of days to make a decision. That is not fair to anyone, especially to her. She is after all the first to be born of Shinobi and the outside world."

"The leader won't be here till the day after tomorrow," the man paused. "There won't be much time from their arrival to the meeting. The young Lady will have to take on the role as leader."

"Especially since someone that is not of our clan seeks sanctuary among us."

"What will she decide?"

"It does not matter, it is her decision."

"Then morning, we show her the shinobi."

"Agreed."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hitomi woke up to a sound of knocking on the main door. Hitomi stood up from her bed still in the attire from yesterday. She quickly made her way down to the door and opened to see the villagers. She was surprised they would come but stepped out of the door.

"Milady, we have a certain issue we would like to bring up to you," the elder man said as he motioned for Hitomi to follow.

"Shouldn't this wait till my grandfather arrives?" Hitomi asked as she followed the group of villagers down the stairs of the ruling house. There stood a young woman with long red hair in blue shinobi attire.

Hitomi recognized her from the tournament. She was curious to why she would be here in this village but her thoughts would be interrupted her thoughts.

"Lady, she has asked for sanctuary in our village," the elder woman in the group stated.

Hitomi figured they would not let her say no, "Alright, on what grounds do you ask for sanctuary in our village?"

"My name is Kasumi, I am from the Mugen Tenshin Clan some what north of this area." Kasumi knelt before Hitomi. She was unsure how to respond but kept her composure as the girl continued to speak. "I am hunted by my clan for I have been labeled as traitor when I left my village in order to take revenge for an incident in my village."

"I do not think that is a proper reason to hunt you," Hitomi said not seeing the reason.

"I left when the leadership was passed to me, and I thought that it was my responsibility to take care of the one who tried to destroy our village." Kasumi said sadly, "Apparently it was taken as I was a runaway and traitor."

"I do not agree with what your clan has placed with the label on you," Hitomi paused as everyone from the village were listening to her judgment. _ Great I'm not even the leader and yet here I am making a decision for someone and the whole village. _"I will grant you sanctuary in our village."

Kasumi looked at her surprised and then a smile on her face. She stood up and Hitomi nodded as the villagers cheered. She was happy that they thought well of her decision but she did not want to be thought as she was taking the role permanently. She didn't even know if this life was for her, at least not yet.

"I thank you milady," Kasumi said as she stood up.

"Well, I think we should give you some new robes," Hitomi said as a woman came up quickly with a new robe for Kasumi. "Is there an open room where she can stay?"

"Currently many of the homes have become vacant for the meetings that will take place in three days," a man said.

"I see," Hitomi sighed. "Then, Miss Kasumi you may stay with me in the ruling estate."

"Thank you," Kasumi said as Hitomi turned to lead her to the estate when she noticed people around the barrier. Hitomi didn't like and shimmered her way to the wall as they were surprised to see a woman with blue eyes.

"Do you have business here?" Hitomi asked as she looked at the shinobi dressed in black.

"We seek a runaway shinobi," one said as he touched the barrier but it shocked him.

Hitomi just arched her eyebrow, "If you are speaking of Miss Kasumi, she is now part of our clan. If you dare hunt her here your clan will not be welcomed to the talks."

"Who are you to give us such an order?" another asked as he walked over to the wall. "The leader will not be here for another two days at the most three."

Hitomi walked through the barrier which shocked the group. "I am of ruling blood, so do not cross my path. I was sent early to make sure things run smoothly. I've granted Miss Kasumi sanctuary and later if she wishes to be part of us, she may."

Hitomi walked closer to the group and they all knelt before her. Hitomi was starting to believe her grandparents when they said they were the ruling clan of all clans. She was beginning to like the idea, but she didn't like the whole kneeling portion of the deal. "If your leaders wish to discuss this subject they can bring it up on the third day when the meeting occurs."

"Yes milady," they said together and took their leave.

Kasumi had followed Hitomi and noticed she was standing outside the barrier. Hitomi sighed in relief that nothing happened as she walked back through the barrier. "You are the leader's granddaughter."

Hitomi looked over at Kasumi, she smiled. "I might be by blood but I have a lot to learn about this kind of life style."

"I do not understand," Kasumi said simply as he looked at the girl.

"I did not grow up learning all of this, the only thing I knew was how to shimmer." Hitomi said simply.

"I guess I could learn a lot from you then," Kasumi said as she walked side by side of Hitomi. "I think I was scared for the fact I would have to become a leader and I wasn't fully prepared for it."

"How does this relate to me?" Hitomi asked with a smile, most of her rage seeming to fade away.

"You seemed to have this automatic ability to just take charge when need be," Kasumi said as she was learning to admire Hitomi. "Oh pardon me, milady. I don't even know your name."

"It's Hitomi, just Hitomi." Hitomi said with a smile.

"Then I ask you call me Kasumi," Kasumi said with an equal smile.

"Well then, lets get you changed into the new dress provided to you," Hitomi said as she walked Kasumi back to the estate. When they reached the estate did the barrier show and finally realized that the villagers were only able to knock on the front door. She then took Kasumi's wrist and was able to pull her into the estate.

"Did you not know there is also a barrier around the estate?" Kasumi asked with curious expression.

"Like I told you earlier, I do not know much but I guess I have to learn quickly," Hitomi responded with a shrug.

"I see," Kasumi said with a warm smile as Hitomi showed her a place where she could change clothes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kasumi is where?" Shiden asked as Hayate looked bewildered.

"She is at the White Shinobi village and has been granted sanctuary," one ninja said with his head bowed.

Ayame looked relieved and yet shocked, "How could sanctuary be granted if the leader was not there?"

"The leader's granddaughter is there making sure that all things go well in preparations for the meeting," another said with his head also bowed.

"Hitomi…" Hayate whispered but it was still loud enough for his parents to hear as well as Ayane.

"Hitomi?" Ayane was the first to ask as she looked over at her older brother.

"I take it that is the name of the girl," Shiden said as he looked over at his son.

"I know of her," Hayate said simply. "When I was in Germany her family took me in before the second dead or alive tournament. I also saw her during the third tournament and when I went to scope out the grandchild of the ruling family of the White Clan."

"So you know this girl well," Ayame asked with a concern for her son.

"I know her well enough," Hayate said flatly. He had no desire in revealing any details about his relationship with Hitomi. Or the fact that she was the first woman he laid with and he was her first.

"Well then what are we to do about Kasumi," Ayane asked as she looked over at Hayate. "Master Hayate, there has to be something you wish to do."

"Kasumi from here on out will no longer be hunted, she is under the protection of the White Clan." Hayate said flatly, "She is in their hands now. Whatever their decision is we must respect it."

"Understood," Ayane said simply as she took her leave.

"Ayane," Shiden called out to her and she turned to look over at the man. "Where have you and the Hajin Mon been staying?"

Ayane looked at him with no fear in her eyes, "Why do you ask?"

"You are longer in the bottom village," Shiden said. "I know Hayate is the official leader of the clan now but I would like to know where you are located in case we need…"

"The Hajin Mon is under my command, and I thought it would be best we separate from the village here." Ayane said simply, "If you must know we are a distance from the village. I am here everyday during the day so why does it matter if I am near by or some distance?"

"Someone said that you are staying with Ryu Hayabusa," Shiden said and Hayate looked over at his youngest sister. She just looked at him with surprise but it was not written on her face.

"And?" Ayane said with defiance in her voice.

"Ayane, if you are willing to stay with him why not here?" Shiden asked.

"You are not my family before you even say that to me again," Ayane said simply. "I do respect Master Hayate enough to know he is my brother but he is the leader and that's it. He and I did not grow up together as siblings."

Ayame felt a sting in her heart when she said those words. She could not help but want to shed tears but Ayane continued, "Ryu Hayabusa is willing to accept me even from the means of my birth. He welcomed me and the Hajin Mon to his personal training grounds which has been better for us."

"Ayane," Ayame said with tears running down her face. "What must we do?"

"You did enough, I grew up in the shadows and was hit, spit, and cursed at. I think you have done enough," Ayane said simply as she turned to leave. "If you did not trust me enough to lead my clan I could have someone else appointed as their leader."

"It is not that Ayane," Shiden said simply but Hayate cut him off.

"How long have you been at Ryu's?" Hayate asked feeling slightly out of the loop by his best friend. "How long?"

Ayane turned to look at her older brother to say…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well thank you once again for your kind reviews. I am glad that you enjoy the story thus far. I hope this update was soon enough for you…thank you once again!


	5. Chapter Five

**If Only Things Were Different…**

Disclaimers: I do not Own DOA or any of its characters that belong to their respective company.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter Five**

"Ayane," Shiden called out to her and she turned to look over at the man. "Where have you and the Hajin Mon been staying?"

Ayane looked at him with no fear in her eyes, "Why do you ask?"

"You are longer in the bottom village," Shiden said. "I know Hayate is the official leader of the clan now but I would like to know where you are located in case we need…"

"The Hajin Mon is under my command, and I thought it would be best we separate from the village here." Ayane said simply, "If you must know we are a distance from the village. I am here everyday during the day so why does it matter if I am near by or some distance?"

"Someone said that you are staying with Ryu Hayabusa," Shiden said and Hayate looked over at his youngest sister. She just looked at him with surprise but it was not written on her face.

"And?" Ayane said with defiance in her voice.

"Ayane, if you are willing to stay with him why not here?" Shiden asked.

"You are not my family before you even say that to me again," Ayane said simply. "I do respect Master Hayate enough to know he is my brother but he is the leader and that's it. He and I did not grow up together as siblings."

Ayame felt a sting in her heart when she said those words. She could not help but want to shed tears but Ayane continued, "Ryu Hayabusa is willing to accept me even from the means of my birth. He welcomed me and the Hajin Mon to his personal training grounds which has been better for us."

"Ayane," Ayame said with tears running down her face. "What must we do?"

"You did enough, I grew up in the shadows and was hit, spit, and cursed at. I think you have done enough," Ayane said simply as she turned to leave. "If you did not trust me enough to lead my clan I could have someone else appointed as their leader."

"It is not that Ayane," Shiden said simply but Hayate cut him off.

"How long have you been at Ryu's?" Hayate asked feeling slightly out of the loop by his best friend. "How long?"

Ayane turned to look at her older brother to say, "I've been there for a few years, on and off. After the third tournament and my return from the island, I've been staying there more permanently with the Hajin Mon."

Hayate looked at her and knew she was not telling something. He walked over to stand right in front of the girl, "Why did you go without my consent?"

Ayane laughed, "Your consent? When did I start needing your consent over my clan? Besides half the time you still let your father run the clan even though you are the leader!"

Everyone in the room looked over at the defiant Ayane. They knew this was going to happen when someone finally spoke up against Hayate and his family but never did they imagine it would be so soon and from Ayane. Though they all knew there was a greater chance someone with Ayane's strong personality would be the one.

"You say you are leader and have the title but still your precious father is the one calling most of the shots," Ayane gave them all looks of anger. "Your father was one of those you put me out on my own, luckily my father Genra took me as his own. Later he would lose his life and it was by the order of your FATHER and not you!"

Hayate looked as if he was stunned, he did not know what to say in return. He knew now his anger was rising, apparently in his mind Ayane did not really respect him as a leader but some of her words had truth to them. "What are you trying to get at Ayane?"

"Don't you know _dear brother_, the whole village knew that I was an orphan I have no real family, granted you and I share the same birth mother…" Ayane paused, "But she is not my mother. I grew up alone and yet I was treated as if I was trash the Hajin Mon respect me as their leader. I don't hide behind someone just because I am afraid to be a real leader."

"What did you say?" Hayate said as anger was now full in his eyes. This is actually what Ayane wanted, she wanted him to act on his own. Just because Shiden finally came out of his depression when he saw his son alive did not mean Shiden can become the leader once again.

"I have nothing left to say, now that you know where I am at," Ayane turned her back towards the ruling family. "You may contact me if you wish, if you have something to ask of the Hajin Mon. I will not return to this village ever again."

With that all said Ayane ran out of the ruling home. Ayame quickly stood up to her feet to chase after Ayane but was held back by Shiden. Shiden knew Ayane's words were true but no one expected them to hurt as much as it had. She was strong willed and would do as she pleased, Ayane had made the Hajin Mon and strong force. They would follow her order to their own deaths and Mugen Tenshin could not survive such an assault.

"Hayate," Shiden said softly. "What do you wish to do about the Hajin Mon?"

Hayate took a deep breath, "If Ayane wishes to do as she will, then so be it. We'll do as she asks but if she is to step into this village without invitation…she is still welcomed in. She is right, the villagers have done enough to her and even now." Hayate walked out of the ruling house to see everyone making joyous noises. They knew Ayane would not return and it really made him sick to see it from the older generations.

"GET OUT!" Hayate shouted and they looked over at him with fear. The tone he used was powerful enough to wake up the dead and put them in fear. "If you disgrace my sister once again, I will not hesitate to kill the first to mock the name of Ayane."

"Sister?" One whispered in shock and others began to understand why Ayane had a strong resemblance to Ayame.

"Yes, she is my sister. Many thought of her as an orphan." Hayate paused, "She was pushed away by her own mother. That no longer matters now, if you have forgotten I'll remind you. Ayane is the leader of the Hajin Mon and is a powerful shinobi. I suggest you do not cross her path nor mine."

"Master Hayate…"

"Further more, Kasumi is no longer considered a runaway. She has found a new asylum of peace with the White Shinobi," Hayate paused. "She will no longer be hunted by anyone in this clan. If you also go after my sister Kasumi, you will die by my sword."

Many of the villagers cower in fear at this side of Hayate. It was more than official now, he was the leader of the clan and no one is to question his judgment. They also knew that Kasumi was with the White Clan there could be some consequences to pay if they so wished for it. It was not a happy time for the clan as they knew things could possibly change.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"STUPID JERK!" Ayane shouted as she hit the tree.

The Hajin Mon stopped their training to see Ayane furious. They quickly went on with their training and hoped that Ryu could be the one to calm his lover down. They all knew it was a fact but it did not bother them since Ryu let them in this wonderful location. And almost on cue Ryu showed up to see the Hajin Mon telling him about what could possibly happened.

"Master Hayabusa," one said quickly approaching him. "Lady Ayane as returned from the village and she is incredibly…ticked."

Ryu looked over at Ayane as she was beating the poor tree, he shook his head and shimmered over to her side. He held her close and tight to make sure she didn't do any more damage to the tree or herself. She struggled as her anger had consumed her but Ryu whispered encouraging words in her ear.

After a few moments she had calmed down enough, Ryu loosened his grip. "Now tell me what is the matter?"

"Hayate and his stupid family," Ayane said as she walked towards the house.

"What about them?" Ryu said simply as he walked by her side.

"They make me so angry, they sent someone to know where I was at along with the Hajin Mon. If anyone of them complained about being here I would have taken them back to where we were," Ayane said simply.

"So are you angry about the fact they know you are here or for another reason?" Ryu asked as he placed his arm around her slender waist.

"I'm angry because Hayate hasn't been acting like a true leader, having his father do some of the work for him. Angry that they would even bother looking for me. Angry about everything that happened there," Ayane said with tears pouring down her face. She quickly wrapped herself into Ryu's embrace. Ryu just held the small framed girl in his arms.

"Shhhh," Ryu tried to calm Ayane down but knew it was going to be of no use. "I also think it is time for you and Kasumi to call a truce."

"What?" Ayane looked at Ryu confused.

"I think you need to forgive Kasumi too, in your heart you knew she did was she thought was best for her brother and family. She still doesn't know what her mother did to you," Ryu said with a soft voice. "It'll help bring some peace to your heart. When you were younger you two were best friends and then things just changed."

"I don't know," Ayane said simply as she looked away from Ryu.

"Ayane, please." Ryu pleaded with puppy dog eyes and Ayane of course caved in. She could never resist them, and Ryu knew it. So he quickly led Ayane through the forest as they reached the barrier.

Ayane looked in awe of the village and smiled. It was a lovely place and it was like the old man said, it was a place where things did not matter. It was alive with people doing their normal routines, or at least what could be normal to a recently remade village.

A small child saw the two and ran up to the barrier, "Are you here to see Lady Hitomi?"

Ayane looked over at Ryu who just smiled at the child, "Yes. Is she available right now?"

"She's by the waterfall right now with Miss Kasumi, I'll go get her," the small girl ran off and Ayane had a small smile on her face.

"You are great with children," Ayane said with a smile.

"Well I do have this one girl I look after…"

"HEY!" Ayane playfully punched Ryu in the arm as she pouted. Ayane turned to face back towards the village to see Hitomi before them along with Kasumi.

"Ayane…" Kasumi said in shock.

"Do you know her?" Hitomi asked and Kasumi nodded.

"I'm here to talk to my older sister," Ayane said simply and Kasumi looked at her shocked.

"Sister?" Hitomi looked over at Kasumi with an arched eye brow.

"Sir Ryu, is this information true?" Hitomi asked.

"Yes, it is a rather long story," Ryu said simply. "Will you allow us to enter?"

Hitomi looked over between the two girls and also noted Ryu was there. So she would allow it, "I will allow it but I do not know how to lift the barrier…but, take my hand."

Hitomi pushed her hand through the barrier with no problem. Ayane looked uncertain but her wrapped his arm around Ayane's waist and put Ayane's hand in Hitomi's. Hitomi then guided them in and nothing happened but safe passage.

"Come, we'll talk in the estate," Hitomi walked in the front of the group with Kasumi, Ayane, and Ryu all walking in a group.

Ryu then pulled back a little bit to see how the two would interact with one another now they are reunited face to face, not as enemies but as sisters. So far all he could tell was Ayane was extremely uncomfortable since she did not know how to react to the whole situation. Kasumi also did not know how to react but the two were handling it with grace.

Ayane was surprised as the villagers all greeted her and tried to sell her things. Ayane just kindly refused as she continued to follow after Hitomi till she saw a lovely butterfly clip.

"Would you like to buy one my dear?" The woman said with a smile.

"I wish I could, but I do not have any money with me," Ayane said sadly and then she noticed Kasumi paying the lady.

"Friends?" The woman asked as she handed the clip to Ayane.

Ayane shook her head no, "Sisters."

Kasumi smiled and Ayane did too, Kasumi then took the clip and placed it in Ayane's hair. Hitomi smiled warmly as did Ryu. It seemed there was something about this village that made them act as if they had been sisters all their lives knowingly.

"Well, thank you." The woman said as the group continued on.

The group finally made it back to the estate and Ayane was in awe. It was more beautiful and more extravagant then Hayate's family's estate. Hitomi just took a seat as Ryu enjoyed seeing this side of Ayane. "Have a seat."

"Ayane…" Kasumi said softly and Ayane looked over at her. "How are we…how are we sisters?"

Ayane sighed but Ryu would be the one to explain the story, "Kasumi shortly after you were born, your mother was raped by Raidou."

Kasumi gasped as she looked over at Ayane. Ayane did not move one bit. Kasumi then lowered her head to look at the floor as Ryu continued. "Because of the possible shame on your father, your mother hide her pregnancy from everyone. She went to the Hajin Mon to give birth to Ayane. There the council found out the circumstances of the pregnancy."

"Is that how she ended up living with Master Genra?" Kasumi asked.

"Yes," Ryu nodded. "You see the council feared this would tarnish the name of Mugen Tenshin if word to be released there was another child. So Lady Ayame more or less you could say abandoned Ayane willingly and so did the council. Naming Ayane an orphan."

"How terrible," Hitomi said with anger written on her face. Her emotions were open for people to see and Ayane looked at her surprised. "A life is to be preserved not thrown away. Your council are bunch of idiots."

Ryu chuckled, "If only more people had your heart, Lady Hitomi. However it was not that easy, since they follow a stricter road of tradition. You break the code, you basically pay with your life."

Hitomi shook her head but Ayane then spoke, "Before I knew who my mother was. I use to play with Kasumi until about the age of fourteen. That is when I was taken under Genra's wing and trained to be a Hajin Mon Shinobi. Before I left, I found out who my mother was and felt nothing but betrayal. At the time my anger grew towards Kasumi, because of what her mother did."

Kasumi looked over at Ayane with a sadden heart, she never knew. And now that she did she felt like as if she had betrayed Ayane to the huge limits. She never did want to fight Ayane in any of the tournaments. She was at one time her best friend and then turned enemy. Now she was in fact her younger sister, and she started to resent her own mother for the decision.

"Lady Ayame has started to show some sign of regret as I become older, but the damage has already been done," Ayane said simply. "I was treated in an ill manner by many of the villages because they thought I was trash. If they all knew the truth it would have caused even more problems."

"Is there any request you would like for me to do," Hitomi asked and Ayane shook her head. "If you wish you may stay here and if your clan wishes for a small vacation they are welcomed to stay here as well. I do not see why you should be left out of the circle."

Ayane looked up to Hitomi, "The Hajin Mon were not invited, only because we work in the shadows for the Mugen Tenshin clan."

"Well, I'm inviting you now. I see nothing wrong with that," Hitomi said with a smile.

"It'll be good for you and the clan," Ryu said as he held Ayane's hand.

"Then I shall await your arrival by sunset," Hitomi said as she stood up and lead the couple back to the barrier wall.

"Are you sure this will be alright?" Ayane asked.

"You need time with Kasumi as sisters, and probably heal your broken relationship with her." Hitomi said freely since Kasumi looked at Hitomi with surprise. Ryu just nodded in agreement. "From what I can gather you also look very tired from some burden you carry. It'll be a nice break for you and your clan."

"Thank you," Ayane said as Hitomi helped her and Ryu out of the barrier. "Then we shall return by sun set."

"The villagers will be ready to open a small door in the barrier for you and your clan on your return." Hitomi said with a warm smile. "Since it is difficult for me to open it at the moment, since I've just be introduced to this life style."

Ayane nodded, "See you later, Lady Hitomi."

Hitomi waved as Ayane and Ryu left. She smiled and reentered the barrier and Kasumi hugged Hitomi. Hitomi was surprised by the action and looked at the younger girl. "Thank you."

"For what?" Hitomi asked.

"I've always wanted to mend things with Ayane, but it always felt it was never the right moment." Kasumi replied. "I don't think I can forgive my mother for hiding Ayane's relation to me. But maybe I can have her forgive me for not treating her better."

Hitomi smiled, "You started today by giving her the clip and placing it in her hair. It would seem that even Ayane had trouble possibly fighting you. Maybe at first, from what you told me earlier but I think, the second time around it was harder to face you."

"Ayane has always been good about putting up a front, but she has always been genuine in her feelings for people," Kasumi said as the two young women walked through the village.

"Well it seems her and Mister Ryu are rather close," Hitomi said with a smile and Kasumi looked over at her with an arched eyebrow.

"You think they might be a couple?" Kasumi asked.

"Maybe, but I think that is up to Ayane to let you know if that is true or false." Hitomi said as they made it to where a group of children were playing. They quickly attached themselves to the girls.

_ I wonder how mom and dad are doing? They should be here soon enough, at least I hope so. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well thank you Annie for your kind words. I do try to update as much as I can. Especially when a story just flows out from my head.

Forgotten night I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter

Well I hope everyone enjoyed this and I'll see you again next chapter.


	6. Chapter Six

**If Only Things Were Different…**

Disclaimers: I do not Own DOA or any of its characters that belong to their respective company.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter Six**

"Are you sure this will be alright?" Ayane asked.

"You need time with Kasumi as sisters, and probably heal your broken relationship with her." Hitomi said freely since Kasumi looked at Hitomi with surprise. Ryu just nodded in agreement. "From what I can gather you also look very tired from some burden you carry. It'll be a nice break for you and your clan."

"Thank you," Ayane said as Hitomi helped her and Ryu out of the barrier. "Then we shall return by sun set."

"The villagers will be ready to open a small door in the barrier for you and your clan on your return." Hitomi said with a warm smile. "Since it is difficult for me to open it at the moment, since I've just be introduced to this life style."

Ayane nodded, "See you later, Lady Hitomi."

Hitomi waved as Ayane and Ryu left. She smiled and reentered the barrier and Kasumi hugged Hitomi. Hitomi was surprised by the action and looked at the younger girl. "Thank you."

"For what?" Hitomi asked.

"I've always wanted to mend things with Ayane, but it always felt it was never the right moment." Kasumi replied. "I don't think I can forgive my mother for hiding Ayane's relation to me. But maybe I can have her forgive me for not treating her better."

Hitomi smiled, "You started today by giving her the clip and placing it in her hair. It would seem that even Ayane had trouble possibly fighting you. Maybe at first, from what you told me earlier but I think, the second time around it was harder to face you."

"Ayane has always been good about putting up a front, but she has always been genuine in her feelings for people," Kasumi said as the two young women walked through the village.

"Well it seems her and Mister Ryu are rather close," Hitomi said with a smile and Kasumi looked over at her with an arched eyebrow.

"You think they might be a couple?" Kasumi asked.

"Maybe, but I think that is up to Ayane to let you know if that is true or false." Hitomi said as they made it to where a group of children were playing. They quickly attached themselves to the girls.

_ I wonder how mom and dad are doing? They should be here soon enough, at least I hope so. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At sunset the Hajin Mon and Ryu had returned. The villagers opened the barrier like Hitomi said they would. They welcomed all of them and led them to where there were some open rooms they could all stay in. Ryu and Ayane walked together as they both took in the sight before them.

"You know some of the Hajin Mon might want to stay here," Ryu said with a smirk.

"I wouldn't disagree with them. This place is wonderful," Ayane said as they walked hand in hand. "Are you sure it's alright for us to be seen like this?"

"We have done nothing wrong, nor do we need to hide what we feel. It is accepted here," Ryu said with an encouraging smile.

Ayane then caught sight of Hitomi and motioned for Ryu to see. They both wondered what she could be doing by the waterfall. She was standing in the water with her dress still on but her hair was down. They watched her carefully and noticed her go under the water.

"What could she be doing?" Ayane wondered and Ryu looked on just as curious.

"Beneath the raging water is something that was placed there, many leaders have gone to search for it but never have reached it." An elder man said as he came out of the shadows. "Earlier Lady Hitomi found a book about it in the estate, and asked around for information about it. She is determined to look for the object in the hidden cave under the waterfall."

"But why would she go there?" Kasumi asked as she joined the group outside by the banks of the waterfall.

"Raidou threw it into the cave, rumor says that it is the key to the ruling family's power," the man said. "Magical powers do exist but at one time the White Clan's was the most supreme of all."

"Will she survive the swim?" Ryu asked worried about the girl.

"I hope that she does, we have informed her family but they cannot arrive as quickly as they hoped. They'll be here tomorrow night before the meeting takes place in the morning. The other clans will arrive at the same time."

"I don't like this," Ayane said simply. "I have a bad feeling about this, I thought Raidou wanted all the powers to learn and not hide them away…"

"He could not open the chest that is sealing the object," the man said. "And the ruling family had by the time escaped from danger. However, Lady Hitomi was just an infant when all of this happened. It in reality is something that rightfully belongs to her."

"What do you mean?" Ryu asked wondering what the old man was talking about.

"Again rumor says that is the source of Lady Hitomi's magical power."

"That cannot be removed," Kasumi said quickly.

"You see, to make a long story short. Hitomi's father actually comes from a long line of warrior and royal heritage and then of course you have Lady Kagome. Sir Logan had magical powers that were sleeping and still wishes them to be hidden deep within him and then of course the shinobi side of Lady Kagome."

"Then Hitomi is actually meant to be a powerful shinobi," Ryu said with shock. "I remember hearing stories of a child that was meant to be the true leader of the White Shinobi, but it cannot be Hitomi at her age."

"Even it was her, she would have to go through much training to control it," Ayane said flatly.

"Yes, however her family wanted her to find the book," the man said.

"Why?" The three asked in unison.

"I do no know," the man said as they looked down into the waters below them. "All the villagers are praying for her safe return but we won't know till we see her body."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hitomi was running out of air and was about to pass out when she noticed a small cavern. She quickly made her way over and was then pushed up by the current of the river. She broke through the surface of the water and was able to breath in fresh air. The cave was dark and did not off much light.

Hitomi swam till she reached an edge and was able to climb out of the water. She stood up and was amazed at the size of the cavern. She noticed there were places where fire could be made but she did not have the power within her to do so. She walked as slowly and saw as much as her eyes would allow her in the dark.

She then saw a small glow before her and walked over to it. It was a small seal with an image of an arrow. She touched it and would not budge open, "Stupid thing!"

Hitomi stood up and gave it a good side kick and it snapped. "That was too easy."

Hitomi knelt down when she saw a glowing orb. It was a magnificent blue and so vibrant and when she touched it…a video appeared before her. It was the history of the village. Generations of her family of her mother's side and showed some of her father.

It was her personal history and then it showed some of the horrors the clan faced. She nearly cried at the sight, the sight of her family making a choice to leave permanently from their homes. It was not something that no one could make an easy decision off of. Hitomi sat down and sighed deeply.

The orb floated into the air and went straight into her body. Hitomi felt a surge of power running through her veins and felt knowledge of many new ideas. She snapped her fingers and flames appeared. She then looked down there was another book and she picked it up.

"What is this?" Hitomi wondered as she opened the book to read some of the pages. It was filled with answers she had been seeking about her family, the whole story from basically day one…

_My diary,_

_I am part of the first generation of what we are being called as the White Shinobi. We know how to fight like any of the other clans, can do magic, and of course we can govern. We do not want to keep totally with tradition for the world around us changes._

_The world will be a difficult place for us to live but there are many things we must learn to live. This diary is meant for the one that is from both worlds, that he or she may know the life style of freedom and yet responsibility. _

_The roads we chose is not always the ones we like at first or even later, but they are still our choices. My child, I hope and pray you find a place where you can live without these worries of mine._

_Now to another reason I wrote this diary, a book of how to use your magic. You are going to be special, for you can create flames when needed, a spell of ice to freeze your enemy, to make the raging river slow enough to save a life, to create a small breeze for you to feel at peace, or if you wish to just see the world through shimmering._

_This is your world, you may chose to do what you will but you must always remember one thing, be true to yourself. We have always been friends with the Hayabusa Clan and Mugen Tenshin Clan. They are also the ones located close to us and they are always protecting our borders. _

_However if there is a case of people coming against us, it would be those who are not willing to accept change. We might be asked to govern over all the clans but that is never an easy task to accept or be placed with._

_That is a story of life about people, now on with your powers…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Where is Hitomi?" Sano asked Ryu.

"It's been a few days and she still not has come from the water nor have we found a trace of her body." Ryu said as Sano looked away with a sadden heart.

Everyone had arrived even the other clans, however the one that caught Ryu's eye was Hayate. Hayate seemed to have a hard time adjusting to the fact Ayane and Kasumi were playing friendly with each other.

The two had made amends with one another and to start over from the beginning. They were old enough to know the difference between right and wrong. They were able to talk about all the decisions they made concerning the first and third tournaments.

Hayate's parents had also came to see the events and the other leaders had arrived as well. Ryu just watched his friend with eager eyes to know what was going on in his head.

"Lord Sano," Kasumi was the first to approach him and bowed before him. "I've only known your granddaughter for a few days, but I don't think we should give up on her."

"Thank you," Sano said with a smile. "I heard she granted you sanctuary in our village."

"Yes," Kasumi responded.

"And I see the Hajin Mon are also here," Sano said as he looked over at Ayane. "So we meet again Ayane."

Ayane then bowed, "It is an honor to see you again Lord Sano."

"Stop with the bowing, it makes me feel too old." Sano said as the two girls stood up. "It's great to see you two are sisters. I heard Hitomi had a hand in you two finding peace with each other."

Ayame looked over at her two daughters, and had a smile on her face. She was happy that two got along so well and it was something that she could not but feel left out of. She could not blame them either since she was else where at the time and knew nothing about it.

"I guess we just have to trust that Hitomi will make it back to us," Kagome said as she looked over to the water. "If she did find that chest we don't know how she will return."

"What was in that chest?" Ryu asked.

"Hitomi's powers," Logan answered as everyone stared in utter disbelief.

"At the time of Raidou's attacks to find all of the great powers we feared that if he knew Hitomi had some, he would take her. So we found someone who knew enough magic to have them removed," Yumi said with a sigh. "Also it has a history of our clan from the first generation on."

"I think that diary is rather huge now," Sano said simply. "Raidou was still the one that threw the chest into the river and I used as much of my magic to make sure it reached a safe spot."

"Well then, I suggest everyone gets some rest and we have out meeting tomorrow at the meeting hall," Yumi said as everyone silently agreed.

However Hayate could not stand it much longer he wanted to know where Hitomi was. After their last encounter it was not a very good note. He then quickly made his way over to the river and dived in.

"Hayate!" Shiden shouted and Sano held him back. "What is he doing?"

"Following his heart," Yumi said simply. "I saw Hayate a few days ago in Germany. He and Hitomi had a talk before she came to the village."

"What are you saying?" Shiden asked and Ayame caught on quicker than her husband.

"He's in love with her," Ayame said softly but it caught mostly everyone's attention. Logan and Kagome looked at the woman oddly.

"How can your son be in love with our daughter if he has never met the girl?" Kagome asked her old friend.

Yumi would be the one to answer that question, "Because dear he was Ein."

"What?" Logan asked in surprise. "It cannot be…"

"Oh but it is," Yumi said with a smile. "Maybe fate was kind to them after all, don't you think?"

"What do you mean?" Ayame asked.

"Fate almost pulled them apart because Hayate is a shinobi and at the time Hitomi was just someone that was not," Ryu said simply. "If you love someone you'll do almost anything to be with them."

"However Master Hayate is not the type to give up so easily on what has been pounded in him for all of his life," Ayane said simply. "It would be breaking too many rules."

"To break the rules you are hunted even when making the decision to do so was to protect your family," Kasumi said simply with a sigh.

"All we can do is hope for not only for Hitomi's safety but hope that Hayate can find her," Yumi said as the all turned in for the night. There is not much one can do until the moment is right.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well I updated two chapters in one day. I hope you like. Thanks a bunch!


	7. Chapter Seven

**If Only Things Were Different…**

Disclaimers: I do not Own DOA or any of its characters that belong to their respective company.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter Seven**

However Hayate could not stand it much longer he wanted to know where Hitomi was. After their last encounter it was not a very good note. He then quickly made his way over to the river and dived in.

"Hayate!" Shiden shouted and Sano held him back. "What is he doing?"

"Following his heart," Yumi said simply. "I saw Hayate a few days ago in Germany. He and Hitomi had a talk before she came to the village."

"What are you saying?" Shiden asked and Ayame caught on quicker than her husband.

"He's in love with her," Ayame said softly but it caught mostly everyone's attention. Logan and Kagome looked at the woman oddly.

"How can your son be in love with our daughter if he has never met the girl?" Kagome asked her old friend.

Yumi would be the one to answer that question, "Because dear he was Ein."

"What?" Logan asked in surprise. "It cannot be…"

"Oh but it is," Yumi said with a smile. "Maybe fate was kind to them after all, don't you think?"

"What do you mean?" Ayame asked.

"Fate almost pulled them apart because Hayate is a shinobi and at the time Hitomi was just someone that was not," Ryu said simply. "If you love someone you'll do almost anything to be with them."

"However Master Hayate is not the type to give up so easily on what has been pounded in him for all of his life," Ayane said simply. "It would be breaking too many rules."

"To break the rules you are hunted even when making the decision to do so was to protect your family," Kasumi said simply with a sigh.

"All we can do is hope for not only for Hitomi's safety but hope that Hayate can find her," Yumi said as the all turned in for the night. There is not much one can do until the moment is right.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hayate gasped for air once he broke the surface of the water. He had saw something that resembled light and followed it. He swam towards the edge where he could up on land and saw that there was fire lit on short torches. He looked at the small cave and wondered if Hitomi was in this one.

He looked over to see a figure laying on its side and flowing brown hair. He walked closer and rolled the figure over to see a very pale Hitomi. "Hitomi!"

Hayate cradled the girl in his arms as he noticed her clothes were rather damp, but then again so was he from the swim. He could just shimmer them to the surface but with Hitomi being not conscious enough to shimmer with him it would prove difficult. He sighed heavily and not wanting to make a sudden decision, but this was hitomi's life he was worried about.

"Forgive me," Hayate whispered as he removed Hitomi's dress from her body. Then removed his own and saw a small place to build a quick fire. He tried to make it as quick as possible, this was a time pressing issue. Once he built the fire enough he held Hitomi close to his body.

He also tried to let their clothes dry as much as possible before putting them back on. He felt her shiver against his flesh, and felt a slight wave of relief. But it was still far from making it through the night. They had to survive the chill in the cave and from what he could tell she hadn't eaten since she left the surface.

"Hitomi…" Hayate whispered as he tried to warm up her body with his hands. She looked beautiful even with her pale complexion. He just wanted to kiss her rosy lips but they even looked as if they lost some color. He sighed, as he pressed a small kiss on her lips.

"Just hang in there till morning, Hitomi," Hayate whispered as he held her closer to his body.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile back on the surface…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ayane looked over the water and sighed. She felt arms wrap around her waist and she turned her head to see Ryu leaning over her shoulder. He had a smile written on his face and the sheer joy about the fact they were being open with their feelings. After Hayate had jumped into the River, Ryu got down on one knee and proposed to her.

Ayane looked over at her left hand and there was a rather large diamond ring. In the Shinobi world, there are no use for such things. But Ryu wanted Ayane to have something to parade around proudly to the others, and now Ayane did too. It was a lovely purple diamond, it must have cost him a fortune but his shop was doing incredibly well.

"I still can't believe you," Ayane said as she turned in his arms to face him.

"What is there not to believe?" Ryu said with a boyish smirk on his face.

"You," Ayane said as she placed her left hand in front of his face. "Now Lord Shiden and Lady Ayame are fuming…"

"Why is that?" Ryu asked, acting indifferent to the whole matter. "I love you, I plan on marrying you, and I think that is enough reason for me to do what I wanted to do with you."

"I think you might have hurt their feelings, I think they wanted you to ask them for their blessing," Ayane said simply as she smiled as she gazed at her engagement ring.

"They're not the ones I needed permission from, I asked all of the Hajin Mon if they would approve of my proposing to you," Ryu said with a shrug.

"You didn't?" Ayane asked in a deadly tone.

"What if I did?" Ryu said as he slowly backed away from his fuming fiancée, but it's not like he didn't mind at all. He wanted to bring some spirit back into her, her acting all loving is great but he want some fire before they continued the evening.

"Ryu Hayabusa…" Ayane said in an almost death threat tone and Ryu was enjoying every moment of it and getting quite a turn on from his feisty fiancée.

"What is it my love?" Ryu quickly went on a sprint to their private cabin that was given to them by the village as Ayane chased after him. He slowed up just a bit so his lavender hair shinobi could have a little distance between the two.

He could remember the time when she returned from the second tournament when Hayate returned as himself. It was something that the two would never forget, well at least not Ryu.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"_Ayane," Hayate said simply as he walked back into the village. Shiden and Ayame greeted their son warmly at his return. Ayane just nodded and walked away, Ryu watched with longing eyes. He did not know why, but he had seen her many times while growing up and during the loss of his village._

_She had grown more beautiful since the day he first saw her, especially when her body was beginning to mature. Ayane had taken charge very well in many of the situations since the disappearance of Hayate. Since she was next to lead in the Hajin Mon and Master Shiden not really in good spirits to lead, they actually asked Ayane to do some seeing over with of course Master Genra's help._

"_Ayane," Ryu called out to her and she turned to look at him with her deep crimson eyes. _

"_Yes, Master Ryu." Ayane said softly and flatly. Ryu quickly walked up to her as he followed her to the Hajin Mon Village. _

"_Aren't you happy to see Hayate return safely?" Ryu asked as they made their way across the bridge._

"_I'm happy that he is safe, but he seems so depressed at his return." Ayane said simply, "I am curious on where he has been all this time."_

"_He's been in Germany, that's all he told me." Ryu told Ayane, "We've been best friends since out childhood and he cannot tell more than that. It's almost like he may have lost something."_

"_He might have made close friendships or had a more comfortable life," Ayane said simply as they continued to walk in pace with each other._

"_Possibly, but we must respect that he does not wish to tell us right away," Ryu said simply. "He is now probably going to be declared leader of the Mugen Tenshin."_

"_Good, father has tired from having to watch over both clans." Ayane said with a sigh as she saw Genra walking back into his hut with fish in hand._

"_But you've done a lot to help him," Ryu said with a smile. "You should be proud of that as well."_

"_Yes well, it's difficult when the villagers still look up on as trash and yet fear me because of my abilities," Ayane said with a smirk._

"_Oh is that what you are proud of Ayane," Ryu asked with a smirk of his own._

"_Shut up," Ayane said as she punch in him the arm but he caught in it his hand._

"_What to play," Ryu asked as he came dangerously close distance to Ayane. She started to feel uncomfortable at what he was hinting at. He then threw a punch and Ayane quickly avoided and countered attacked as the two began sparring._

_Genra watched with amusement, Ryu was always someone he had approved of for his Ayane. Ryu had always been kind to Ayane and watched over her like an older brother but he had start to notice that Ryu's affection from a distance._

_Many times while he was training Ayane he would see Ryu off in the distance watching carefully and closely to everything that she did. He was young too at one time, but never really found a woman that he could share his life with. Sure Ryu was best friends with Hayate but Ryu seemed more interested in Ayane than Hayate more than his friend._

_Genra just chuckled as he watch the two spar, but there was a certain gleam in his eyes that he could not miss. Ayane of course being how innocent she was to a man's affection. She did not know how to see it or what it was, but Ryu saw Ayane more than some girl. Genra knew that for sure and smiled as he was going to call off the little sparring match._

"_Now you two, why don't you come inside," Genra called out to them._

_Ayane and Ryu stopped their match and looked over at the elder man. Genra looked over at the 'couple' as they walked over to the hut._

"_I do not wish to impose Master Genra," Ryu said with a bow._

"_Nonsense," Genra said with a smile on his face. "You are always welcomed here and you know it."_

"_Thank you," Ryu said with a smile on his face._

"_Well lest have some dinner," Genra said as the trio walked in. Quickly after they ate dinner as Ayane served them but Ryu would make small contacts with her hand and Ayane blushed. Genra of course was enjoying the show._

"_So Ryu, what are your plans now?" Genra asked as he was sipping his tea._

"_I am just maintaining my shop," Ryu said with a smile. "Of course keeping up with my training as well."_

"_I see," Genra said with a nodding glance. "Why doesn't Ayane spend some time with you, I think she would be a good sparring partner for you."_

_Ryu looked over at Ayane as she blushed and turned red for another reason, "Father, do you think it is alright for me to leave the village."_

"_I think it'll be good for you to have someone else to spar with, and Ryu has a few more years of experience than you do," Genra said as he stroked his chin like he was conjuring up a plan._

"_If that is what you wish," Ayane said as she poured the tea into her father's cup and into Ryu's._

"_I think it will be good for you," Genra said. "Why don't we start tomorrow?"_

"_Tomorrow?" Ayane asked surprised._

"_Yes, tomorrow."_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Ryu chuckled, _ Of course late I would find out it was in Genra's plan to have someone look out for Ayane. Never did I imagine I would fall so deeply in love with Ayane. _

Ayane was still chasing after Ryu. She was upset that he was doing this to her, there was one time she could recall that started off like this. It was the night they had first made love, and it was something that she would never forget. He had gotten her so upset about something during their sparring match and he ran away from her.

It actually brought a smile on her lips, _ He is such a big idiot. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Why are you not concentrating Ayane?" Ryu asked as he swept Ayane down. Ayane just growled in frustration, they had been sparring like this for about three months. And another tournament was going to arise and this time Genra had been kidnapped._

_No one knew how it had happened but they all knew he did not go willingly. It was frustrating to Ayane and she was placed as leader of the Hajin Mon. The tournament was not going to be held till earlier of next year and it was a waiting game. No one liked waiting and Ayane was spending more time with Ryu._

"_I'm doing JUST FINE!" Ayane shouted as she continued to attack and then Ryu pinned her to a tree._

"_You are way too distracted," Ryu told her as they were both breathing heavily. Ayane did not like the look in Ryu's eyes as he pressed closer to her body. "If you are this distracted how are you going to handle the tournament?"_

"_SHUT UP!" Ayane tried to knee him but he shimmered away from her. He then started to run and Ayane frustrated ran after him. Ryu kept up his faster pace but he knew that Ayane could catch up to him no problem._

_Ryu made it into his house as Ayane stormed right in but she crashed right into his arms then to the floor. Ryu was on top and Ayane struggled but was stopped by the contact of Ryu's lips against hers and the feeling of a certain item poking her in her leg._

_Ayane was lost in a swirl of emotions. She pushed Ryu off of her and she was breathing heavily but not as heavily as Ryu. She saw a fire in his eyes that she had never truly seen in his eyes before. Ayane confused by the whole situation, her mind was so focused on preparing for the tournament never did she imagine that things would turn out like they are._

"_Master…Ryu," Ayane whispered as he walked over to her as a hunter. Ayane's heart began to flutter she did not know what to feel what was going on. Ayane walked over closer to Ryu as his eyes were flaming._

"_Ayane…what am I to you?" Ryu asked as he placed his hands on her shoulders. Ayane looked at him confused._

"_I…I…don't understand," Ayane said almost scared at what was going on. "Mas…"_

"_No just Ryu," Ryu then kissed Ayane passionately and full of need. Ryu pushed the straps of her uniform off her shoulder. _

_Ayane just followed the flow as passion was unleashed and it felt as if all of Ayane's frustrations flew out of the window. All that mattered was the man before her. She could not explain the rush of emotions running through her and she let Ryu have the control of the whole situation._

_Ayane awoke as a ray of sunlight hit her face. She quickly sat up and realized she was bare and pulled the blanket over her chest. She was alone in the bed and wondered if it had been a dream but she felt a sharp pain in her lower body. No it was far from a dream. _

_Ayane smelt an aroma of breakfast and wrapped the blanket around her body since the sight of her clothes were no where to be seen. Ayane walked down the stairs of his room to the living room and followed the path into the kitchen. There was Ryu dressed in only his pants grumbling over the stove._

"_Master Ryu," Ayane called out to him uncertainly. She did not know how to speak to him after what happened._

"_Ayane," Ryu turned quickly around to see Ayane in nothing but his blanket. "I thought after last night you would call me Ryu, but…"_

"_No, no…it's just," Ayane was uncertain about the whole situation. "I…I…"_

_Ryu crossed the distance and held her in his arms. She looked up at him uncertain and tears were in her eyes, "We just can't be…"_

"_Why not?" Ryu asked feeling a stab in his chest._

"_You don't know the whole story behind my birth or my past," Ayane said sadly but Ryu lifted her chin up to look at him._

"_I don't care," Ryu said simply. "When you are ready to tell me, my feelings towards you will not change."_

_Ayane shed more tears and let herself to be vulnerable for the first time in front of a man. A man she was starting to lose her heart to, but she didn't have to know that yet. From that day forward she would bring Hajin Mon to train with them in Ryu's personal training grounds. The clan was enjoying it there and it was wonderful. _

_Eventually Ayane told Ryu everything from the reason of her birth, growing up, her ideas of family, and the situation with Genra. Ryu had been supportive and it was almost magical as their relationship grew closer. He even told her in front of her clan that he was in love with her after they had an argument. The clan approved but it was still a long journey, but isn't life?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

While Ayane and Ryu were making their night one of their memorable moments and it seemed they were in bliss. Still while they were well on the surface there was a worry deep inside someone's heart. Hayate laid with Hitomi in his arms, she was warming up to his body temperature but still hadn't open her eyes.

Hayate began to worry but she was snuggling closer to his body and knew it was no longer a huge worry. However that she had yet to waken from her slumber made him wonder if she ever was going to. He held her closer and closed his eyes; he wanted nothing more for her just to open her eyes. But his dreams were much further than that.

He wanted to spend the rest of his life with her and see life in a more lightened manner. But it seemed that nothing would change that they were ill fated but at least right now it would have to do. She was someone out of his reach and yet so close. _ I love her so much, please Hitomi wake up. _

Hayate also fell deeper into sleep. His eyes grew heavy and pulled their clothes around them to keep them warm. He just hoped that it was enough for them stay warm till tomorrow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hey Forgotten Night, I hope this is what you wanted to see in this chapter.

Annie thanks for your reviews!

Well I hope you like the chapter and I'll see everyone next time.


	8. Chapter Eight

**If Only Things Were Different…**

Disclaimers: I do not Own DOA or any of its characters that belong to their respective company.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

While Ayane and Ryu were making their night one of their memorable moments and it seemed they were in bliss. Still while they were well on the surface there was a worry deep inside someone's heart. Hayate laid with Hitomi in his arms, she was warming up to his body temperature but still hadn't open her eyes.

Hayate began to worry but she was snuggling closer to his body and knew it was no longer a huge worry. However that she had yet to waken from her slumber made him wonder if she ever was going to. He held her closer and closed his eyes; he wanted nothing more for her just to open her eyes. But his dreams were much further than that.

He wanted to spend the rest of his life with her and see life in a more lightened manner. But it seemed that nothing would change that they were ill fated but at least right now it would have to do. She was someone out of his reach and yet so close. _ I love her so much, please Hitomi wake up. _

Hayate also fell deeper into sleep. His eyes grew heavy and pulled their clothes around them to keep them warm. He just hoped that it was enough for them stay warm till tomorrow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter Eight**

In the underground cave Hitomi bang to stir as she felt someone's warmth around her. She turned her head to look up to see a sleeping Hayate. She however took noticed that her hand was touching bare skin and moved her gaze to see that she and he were both bare. She blushed and hoped that nothing had happened while she was down here and slowly began to move when Hayate's arms tightened around her body.

Hitomi turned to look up at the older man and heard him mumbling something but could not make out the words. She then noticed the book was still opened but it was to the side of them. She could not remember if she had it in her arms or fell asleep on top of the book.

She tried to reach for it but was still held captive in Hayate's arms. It was almost as if he was holding her prisoner to make sure she would not escape from him. She sighed helplessly and waiting for Hayate to wake up.

_ I wonder what day it is, and how long I've been down here, _Hitomi wondered to herself. She looked around her and saw the fire still burning brightly on the torches. The fire that she assumed Hayate built was already out. She then snapped her fingers and there was a new flame.

She smiled, _ I still have a lot to know about these powers but they do come in handy. _

Hitomi then shimmered out of Hayate's grasp and pulled her dress off of his body. She began to dress herself and turned her eyes away from Hayate's nude form. She saw his attire hanging. She went over to feel that it was dry and then realized that they were only his pants. She turned to see that his top was laying next to him.

Hitomi then placed them both over his body to make sure at least a certain area was covered. She gently caressed his face, _ Were you worried about me? Why did you come after me? Did you not think I would make it back on my own? I wonder…maybe someone sent him after me. _

Hayate begin to slowly reach a state of awareness and Hitomi just smiled. He was still the same as he was before. When he was Ein he would take a rather long time waking up to help out with the chores in the house. _ I wonder how he survives being a shinobi if he takes so long to wake up… _

"Hitomi…" Hayate said groggily as Hitomi smiled.

"Good morning," Hitomi said as she stood up and turned around. "I think you better get dressed."

Hayate looked down and saw his clothes were on him but not being worn by him. Hayate quickly got dressed and began placing his weapons back into place. He then saw Hitomi turn around when she sensed he was done. "How are you feeling?"

"A bit weak, but I think I can manage," Hitomi answered truthfully as she reached down for the book. "I take it everyone has arrived for the meetings?"

"Well, last time I checked my clan and a few other big names were there but that was it." Hayate replied as he tried to put out the fire but no avail and Hitomi laughed.

Hitomi motioned with her hand and the fire went out. Hayate looked at her surprised, "I think I know why you are weak, or at least a theory."

"Oh?" Hitomi arched an eyebrow.

"You haven't really used your magical powers before and it is putting a strain on your body plus you haven't eaten since you've been down here?" Hitomi blushed when her stomach made a noise and shook her head no.

"Do you have enough strength to shimmer back up to the surface?" Hayate asked as he walked over to the young girl, he corrected himself…young woman. She nodded and he wrapped his arms around her as Hitomi willed some of the flames out as she heard Hayate speak. "Let your mind be open enough for you to let me shimmer us both, so means no magic."

Hitomi nodded and let her mind be open and free. The two the shimmered their way back to the surface. Once they had finished they found themselves in the middle of a discussion between all the leaders, well minus Hayate. His parents did not walk in his place, which was a good thing.

"So this is Hitomi," one said as he looked at the girl as Hayate let her out of his grasp. "Hello Lord Hayate, glad of you to join us."

Ayane then flew into the room, "Hitomi!" Kasumi at hearing the name being shouted ran into the room with Hitomi's parents following after, Sano just stood up from his seating position in joy to see his granddaughter alright.

"Hitomi!" They all ran over to the girl as the other leaders walked away from the group. They gave them space as they all asked questions on how she was feeling if she was hungry and after what seemed like a while she went off to get something to eat.

Hayate sighed as he took a seat in the empty spot that was suppose to be his. He felt empty as he watched Hitomi go off with her family, but also his family. Kasumi and Ayane were with her and apparently they liked the girl, and had some kind of understanding with her. He just sighed as Sano had returned after being away and sat back down.

"Well, as you can see that is my granddaughter Hitomi, I think we were discussing some issues about her," Sano said simply.

"Yes, is she or is she not going to assume the leadership of this clan?" one asked with concern written on his face. "Many of the leaders now are much younger and capable of doing so, however Lady Hitomi would have to be trained in some of our ways."

"I don't think someone who has been an outsider for all of her life deserves such an honor!" Another said as he looked over to the one who just proposed the idea. "She is still too young, and even if she were to take leadership she would have to go through a training session that takes everyone at least their whole time. And once that was done with she would have to marry a leader of a fellow clan."

"That is ridiculous," Hayate spoke up and everyone looked at him. "Hitomi is not some kind of prize that one man can just have after she has finished her training. I think her being from both worlds gives her the perfect reason to the leadership. And besides isn't it her decision to make once she finished training if this is the life she wishes for?"

Sano nodded his head, "Then let's say this. Hitomi much agree to go through the training but she must at the end decide if she takes leadership and if yes…then a husband may be chosen."

"WHAT?" Hayate stood up and everyone looked at the young leader. "I do not think it is fair enough to Hitomi to do this…"

"Lord Hayate, I think we all would agree to this…"

"Yes, I vote that we will wait till after her training for the answer. If no, then Lord Sano will wait till another grandchild or another person is chosen by him worthy enough to be leader of this clan!"

"I agree, I think it would be good for Lady Hitomi to see what she is getting into, she is not fit to lead."

"I agree in letting her train, but I do not agree that she is unfit. Look in just a few days what a change this village has become. Everyone has been warmer and there was a huge stir when she went underwater."

"Lord Hayate, it seems you have been out voted," Sano said with a sigh. "Hitomi will go through the training. When do you wish for an answer?"

"I think six months, we already resolved our issues thanks to you Lord Sano."

"Yes, six months should be enough. Lets hope she does not die from the physical challenge."

"I'll train her personally," Hayate said as he walked out of the room. "I know her better than the rest of you, and I promise you she'll survive. Then we can talk about marrying her off like if she was some kind of toy."

"How does he know your granddaughter?"

Sano sighed, "When young Hayate had lost his memory he was found in Germany where my son-in-law took him in and trained him. He even became an instructor there at his Karate School."

"Wouldn't his emotional attachment get in the way."

"No," Hitomi said as she entered the room with even more rage than when she had left Germany. Sano just prepared for the worst. "When we were in Germany he trained me until he left for the second tournament and he pushed me harder than what my father would. His emotions as you call them will not get in the way, however since you are so willing to decide my life for me, I will have none of it when this is all over. I suggest you prepare yourselves."

Hitomi stormed out of the room and the other leaders were in shock. Never did they knew a woman to defy as much as she did. Well there was of course the infamous Ayane. She had made quite an impression on everyone however she was very skilled and feared. However they saw Hitomi's wrath in her eyes and it caused quite a chill in everyone's blood.

"She is not going to die that easily," Sano said as he stood up. "We will meet in six months time. If you are not present then you have no say."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hitomi!" Sano shouted but was stopped by a wall of fire and wind. He saw Hitomi's eyes and realized she must have learned something while her time underwater. Her parents were also quite surprised at the actions their daughter's were taking. Never did they imagine her temper to flare as much as it is at that moment.

"How are you forget to tell me that in order for them to respect our family's clan was for me to get married?" Hitomi asked as she walked away and when she did the wall diminished. "You forgot to mention a lot of things, but I guess I can't hold it against you, for too long."

"Where are you going?" Kagome asked as she watched her daughter walk away.

"To find Lord Hayate, and start my training," Hitomi said as she shimmered away to find his location.

"I think we should follow her," Ayane said as she ran off wearing her ninja attire. "She will not go through this alone."

"I agree," Kasumi said as she raced after Ayane. Ryu just watched with a smirk on his face as he shimmered to find his friend.

"What do we do now?" Logan asked as he sighed as watched them go.

"Wait," Yumi said. "Hitomi will need time to heal but also time to train, she'll come and speak to us when she is ready."

"That is all we can do now," Sano said simply. "She is strong, she'll survive the training but I fear her speech when six months has ended."

"Yes, we are to blame to keep this hidden from her but now what can we do," Kagome said simply. "I hate to admit it, but Logan was right all those years ago when we should have just told her everything as she grew up. So when she was ready to hear the whole story, this would have never happened."

"Yes, but everything is too late now, she is making her own decisions now," Sano said simply. "She is old enough to make the decisions on her own. I will respect whatever she decides."

"Let us hope she will not hate us in the end," Yumi said with a sigh as they all went inside the estate. They would have to wait till she was ready to speak with everyone. It was something that had to be done about the whole situation but Hitomi went off to train and only time will tell when everything would be settled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hayate stood on a cliff that was within the Village's barrier. Hayate turned to see Ryu smirking in front of him, then Ayane, Kasumi, and then of course Hitomi who just walked gracefully up the hill. Hayate looked them all puzzled but also surprised to see Ayane and Kasumi at peace with each other. He could not believe he missed the scene and wondered why…

"So brother, I heard what happened," Ayane said with a smirk on her lips and Ryu just laughed.

"You got yourself into big trouble now," Ryu said with a huge smile on his lips. "Never in my years of knowing you, would I have thought you would do something like this."

"Ryu…" Kasumi said with a scolding kind of look. Ryu just shrugged as he looked over his shoulder as Hitomi reached their location.

"I guess you all four know what I am going to ask," Hitomi said simply. "I would like all of you to train me, but of course since Master Hayate has chosen to do most of it already…"

"Of course we will help," Ryu said simply. "I know more about magic then he does and you'll need help controlling that new found temper of yours."

Hitomi smiled, "Thank you."

"Ayane and I can be your sparring partners," Kasumi said as Ayane just nodded in agreement.

"Which leaves me to do all the other training," Hayate sighed. "When would you like to start."

"Right now," Hitomi said simply as she walked up to Hayate with a challenging smile on her lips. Hayate recognized it from when he stayed with her in Germany. "Or are you to scared you might break me?"

"Never," Hayate said as she jumped away from as Hitomi followed suit along with the other three Shinobis. It was going to be a fun ride for all of them and six months will bring them closer and possibly will cause quite a stir for a certain older brother.

And so it began, the first lesson was just basic jumping exercises but Hitomi's dress would become in the way. Hayate had gotten fed up with the dress, he didn't like it for it remind him too much of the duty they would force upon Hitomi. He quickly turned course and landed before Hitomi. She looked at him with an arched eyebrow as he quickly spun around her to cut the dress, and he only made it ridiculously shorter.

"It was getting in the way," Hayate said as he jumped away causing Hitomi to fume. He just cut up a dress she actually liked. He was not getting it way it, as she quickly caught up to him in the exercise and the others just watched in amusement.

"You owe me a new dress," Hitomi said as she quickly sent off, but what Hitomi did not tell any of the others. When Hitomi was a small child she actually had some training on the basics, on the jumping aspects, shimmering, and throwing a few projectile weapons. But that was it, she did not know how to handle a sword or a bow and arrow. There would be many things to teach her in the times to come and Hayate and the others will be there to watch her stumble and grow.

As the sun began to set the group had returned to the village and prepared for tomorrow, for Hayate had made announcement that he would be training early for Hitomi. Hitomi instead of staying in the estate stayed in a now open house with Kasumi. She was prepared for whatever was going to be thrown at her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So tell me again why we didn't wait for the others?" Hitomi asked as the two headed away from the village and was some distance from them.

Hayate turned to look over at Hitomi with a stern look, "This is no longer a time we have for luxury. You and I will began hand to hand combat training. I spoke with your grandfather and he told me you at least already knew how to jump like a shinobi. Which explains you being able to catch up to me quickly."

"What, you don't like it?" Hitomi asked with her hands on her hips. Hitomi had borrowed an outfit from Kasumi, she was wearing her white attire and Hayate made a mental note to not let Kasumi wear anything revealing like before again.

"That you already can handle projectile weapons pretty well, so I don't need to cover those basics," Hayate said simply. "I know you already know a style of martial arts but that is not enough. You have to feel it from your soul."

Hitomi looked at him confused as he threw a punch at her she blocked it but what she did not expect was being pulled into his arms. It was too fast for her to even see it coming, "You need to open your mind Lady Hitomi, or you will not be able to see many of things coming at you. I'm going to blind fold you and there you can start feeling everything instead or relying on your eyes."

Hitomi nodded, "Alright, Master Hayate teach away."

Hayate then took out a small scarf and covered her eyes. Hitomi apparently couldn't see and was becoming uneasy but Hayate stood behind Hitomi. He still remembered the art of Karate and touched her gently. He then guided her motions with his, and Hitomi was much more fluid than he was but it was something that he had always been attracted to when he was in Germany.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"_So Ein, I guess until you can get your memories back why don't you train with us," Logan offered as he escorted the man without memory into the room. "This is the main floor that we train in."_

"_I see," Ein said as he looked to see a girl working on something. "Who is that?"_

"_That is my daughter Hitomi, she's actually been taking care of you while you've been unconscious. She is also the one that found you," Logan said simply. "She can actually get you started if you want."_

_Ein just nodded as he stepped onto the training floor where the girl turned around to see him. Her sky blue eyes captivated him the moment he looked deep within them. She was beautiful and yet so young, she looked no older than twenty but she was probably younger than that. She smiled up at him as she wiped the sweat from her forehead. _

"_How are you feeling?" Hitomi asked as she went to get some water._

"_I'm feeling well," Ein said as he watched her movements and noticed that she was smooth in motion in everything she did._

"_Good to hear it," Hitomi said after she finished her water and looked over at him. "So what brings you in here?"_

"_Well, your father said that you could help start training me in Karate," Ein said simply and Hitomi nodded._

"_Alright lets get started," Hitomi said as the she slowly began instructing him. Ein however caught on quickly which made it easier for Hitomi each passing day to teach him more and more. Eventually Logan saw his progress and had Hitomi spar him which was quite an interesting match every time he saw it._

_Even thought Ein had just learned Karate he was able to out maneuver his daughter who had it taught to her all of her life. It was interesting but Hitomi still put up quite a fight but as months passed Ein became an instructor at the school. Logan was proud of the progress that Ein's and his students had. It had made the school one of the bests in their section of the city._

"_Hitomi," Ein called out as Hitomi came in after the classes were over._

"_How was class?" Hitomi asked as she approached him. Ein just smiled as their relationship grew closer with each passing day. Ein got many fan letters from girls and offered a lot of dates but he never went on them. Which surprised a lot of people, he was handsome and had a great body in all of the girls' opinions and yet here he was._

"_It was great, some of the kids got to learn a new form and some new techniques," Ein said proudly and Hitomi giggled._

"_So almighty instructor, want to give it a round?" Hitomi asked as she took off her shoes. She was dressed in jeans and a tight tube top. Ein arched his eyebrow but he never passed a sparring match with his favorite girl in the whole school. Besides he did live with her and her family._

"_Don't cry if I kick your butt again," Ein said simply as Hitomi rolled her eyes._

_The match would go on for about twenty minutes when Logan would call them to leave. They quickly ended their match however this time they were in an awkward position. Ein was lying on top of Hitomi both breathing heavily and Ein had this great temptation to kiss her. However the moment would end as Logan would yell at them to hurry to go home._

_However Ein began to notice why Hitomi could never really land a hit on him, she was smooth and perfect in technique but the power was not there yet. It was almost like she was not willingly to use it and yet if she didn't she would be defeated by her opponents. He wondered what made her so fluid in motion and yet not enough power to push behind her attacks. He would have to ponder that later…_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Hitomi was able to spar him with the blind fold on, she was able to dodge many of the attacks now. But she was going to return home with many bumps and bruises from the earlier rounds. Hayate warned her, he was not holding back and he was true to his word. However, Hayate began regretting it as he saw her in pain to keep up. Even though now she was doing a wonderful job but she was fighting him and her pain that he caused.

"Come on Hitomi, in the shinobi world you must also be able to terminate your opponent," Hayate ordered as he felt a kick in his back. He was stunned but knew she was able to become faster, he had also put weights on her feet and arms. She was slowed down enough but she was learning to over come them.

"What's the matter old one," Hitomi said but it was between breaths as she continued her assault but she would be the last to admit defeat. She WILL NOT admit defeat, especially not to Hayate. She was not going to hold back and she was going to make this all work for her. She had six months and already two days have passed.

"I think it is time we ate something," Hayate said as Hitomi stopped and Hayate removed the blind fold. "You did well, Milady."

Hitomi nodded as she took a seat down and noticed there was a small food basket, "Who brought this?"

"Kasumi did," Hayate told her. "She just came to drop off the food and left to go back to the village. Apparently her and Ayane are getting along well and she also knows they are sisters."

"Yes, Ayane and Sir Ryu came to our village to talk with Kasumi," Hitomi said as she ate in small bites. And Hayate felt his heart tear when he saw the bruise forming on the side of her face. He turned his gaze away, he did not want to see her suffer and it just the first day. There were more training on the way and the one where she was going to stay underwater for a long period of time.

"Why are you not eating?" Hitomi asked as she turned to look up at him.

"It's nothing," Hayate said and Hitomi raised her eyebrow.

"That is not what I asked," Hitomi said simply as she offered him a piece of fruit that was in there. Hayate accepted it and sighed as he took a seat down next to Hitomi. He then reached out to caress her cheek but he was swatted away and Hitomi smiled. "Sorry it was just a reaction."

Hayate nodded, "I think we can call it a …"

"No," Hayate looked at Hitomi with a surprised look. "I don't want to return till the six months are over. I want to make sure I'm prepared for the day. I'm going to challenge those leaders and make them eat their words."

"Are you mad?" Hayate asked angered by the statements that Hitomi just made.

"No," Hitomi said as she showed him the book. "In order to prove my worthiness of being leader, I must defeat all of the leaders that arrive for the meeting. I will become leader than pass it on to someone else."

"Hitomi," Hayate said in disbelief. "If you don't survive the fight, they'll kill you and whoever kills you has the right to leadership of the clan and no one can do it that is already leader of their clans. Many of them are way too selfish and only concerned about their glory."

"I don't care, I rather die doing that than knowing I didn't try," Hitomi said as she stood up. "I guess it just means you have to beat me to death and make sure I'm prepared."

"No," Hayate stood up and held her shoulders in his hand with such speed that it didn't bother Hitomi. She was not able to see the motions of it all. "I refuse to let it go that far."

"You have no choice," Hitomi said with her eyes no longer readable. "I will defeat them. If there is no one I can appoint then I'll take leadership and marry no one."

"Hitomi," Hayate whispered in disbelief.

"No one wants to marry me, besides I've been lied to by everyone I know anyway." Hitomi said as she prepared for hand to hand combat with no blind fold.

"That's not true," Hayate said as he refusing to continue. "You know I…."

"It doesn't matter anymore, my feelings have changed," Hitomi said with an empty look and it crushed Hayate. Hitomi had changed since the meeting and it was just yesterday.

"Fine," Hayate said firmly as the two went at it but the hand to hand then turned into sword training. By sun set it was a full sword battle and it was when night fell that the others saw the match.

"What is going on?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wow this is like ten pages on my computer. So anyway, I hope you guys like this. Hitomi is starting to change but will she become to cold hearted or will she in the end of six months warm up? Who knows…

Kasumi and Ayane are on friendly terms, Hayate still blind to Ayane and Ryu's relationship, how will he react when he is told? Hehehehe, got to wait and see…

See you next time!


	9. Chapter Nine

**If Only Things Were Different…**

Disclaimers: I do not Own DOA or any of its characters that belong to their respective company.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"No," Hayate looked at Hitomi with a surprised look. "I don't want to return till the six months are over. I want to make sure I'm prepared for the day. I'm going to challenge those leaders and make them eat their words."

"Are you mad?" Hayate asked angered by the statements that Hitomi just made.

"No," Hitomi said as she showed him the book. "In order to prove my worthiness of being leader, I must defeat all of the leaders that arrive for the meeting. I will become leader than pass it on to someone else."

"Hitomi," Hayate said in disbelief. "If you don't survive the fight, they'll kill you and whoever kills you has the right to leadership of the clan and no one can do it that is already leader of their clans. Many of them are way too selfish and only concerned about their glory."

"I don't care, I rather die doing that than knowing I didn't try," Hitomi said as she stood up. "I guess it just means you have to beat me to death and make sure I'm prepared."

"No," Hayate stood up and held her shoulders in his hand with such speed that it didn't bother Hitomi. She was not able to see the motions of it all. "I refuse to let it go that far."

"You have no choice," Hitomi said with her eyes no longer readable. "I will defeat them. If there is no one I can appoint then I'll take leadership and marry no one."

"Hitomi," Hayate whispered in disbelief.

"No one wants to marry me, besides I've been lied to by everyone I know anyway." Hitomi said as she prepared for hand to hand combat with no blind fold.

"That's not true," Hayate said as he refusing to continue. "You know I…."

"It doesn't matter anymore, my feelings have changed," Hitomi said with an empty look and it crushed Hayate. Hitomi had changed since the meeting and it was just yesterday.

"Fine," Hayate said firmly as the two went at it but the hand to hand then turned into sword training. By sun set it was a full sword battle and it was when night fell that the others saw the match.

"What is going on?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter Nine**

"I wish I knew," Kasumi said as Ayane and her looked at each other in disbelief. Hitomi had cuts that were bleeding but so did Hayate. They did not realize they were moving that fast in training, "I didn't realize he was going to start weapon training."

"He wasn't suppose to, at least not for another week. It appears that our Lady Hitomi is learning rather quickly," Ryu said as he saw the exchange between the two. "Hitomi has changed somehow."

"Do you think," Ayane said sarcastically.

"I wonder if it is the essence ball she received when she was in the cave," Ryu said simply.

"What do you mean," Kasumi asked.

"From what Lord Sano has written in his journal," Ryu was cut off by an angry Ayane.

"You did not go looking around the estate did you?" Ayane asked with her hands on her hips and an arched eyebrow.

"Yes," Ryu said as he looked over at Hitomi with sadden eyes. "It isn't her that is coming out. The essence ball is yes indeed Hitomi's magic they took away but it also a collective of memories from the villagers that lost their lives. They accidentally combined them, and that is why they were actually hoping she would find it but that it would not enter her."

"That is so dumb, they want her to find it and yet not get into her?" Ayane asked as she saw that the Hitomi she met was fading from them, "If this continues the hatred of former clan members will consume her and she will be lost to us."

"Yes," Ryu said sadly. "Hitomi will be able to over come them, and I know that she read the book that lies over there by Kasumi's food basket. She knows who is all in that ball she received into her body."

"So are you saying that Hitomi's ability to learn these skills are due to the fact of those before her are in that ball," Kasumi asked.

"No, just the emotions that are coming out through her," Ryu said simply. "If she becomes some one just ran by emotions of the past she will no longer feel physical pain and not know when to stop."

"How can we stop that from happening," Ayane said simply. "She was already upset about what was going on and yet here she is having more anger to fuel from other people."

"Fight one emotion with another," Ryu said simply. "If we can get that stupid brother of yours to go after her and marry her, I mean have him propose to her and get married before the end of six months."

"Ryu," Kasumi asked finally something dawning on her. "Is that how long we have before Hitomi is consumed?"

Ryu nodded, "I think you understand why the people did this. They were hoping that Hitomi will get consumed and they would have to kill her. So that Lord Sano would stay as leader and pass on. After he passes on they were going to have some voted as leader."

"From outside of the clan, and then we would have another feud on who would be leader," Ayane said with a shrug. "We don't need a repeat of another war and surely Lord Sano has to have figured this out by now."

"I think he knows and that is why he was reluctant to let it happen but Hitomi already has regained her powers and yet there is a down side," Ryu said sadly.

"The memories," Kasumi and Ayane said together.

"We should stop this," Ryu said as he quickly went in between the sparring two. "Time to call it a night and bandage your wounds. I think tomorrow I should work with Lady Hitomi on her magical powers."

Hitomi just agreed and Hayate did as well as both just collapsed from exhaustion. Ryu just shook his head, the two were so intent on fighting that they forgot about their own strengths were depleting from them.

"I'll bunk with Hayate tonight and you two take care of Hitomi," Ryu instructed and they quickly went on their way.

"My friend, what have we got ourselves into," Ryu asked as he carried his unconscious friend back to the house they were staying in. When they arrived at the village people were in shock in the state Hitomi and Hayate were in. It almost seemed they were at war with each other than training.

"What is the meaning of this?" Logan asked furious.

"We'll explain later," Ayane said as they quickly went to their house that was some distance away from the estate.

"There isn't time, we are going to get healers for them," Kasumi said as people quickly went around getting things to prepare for the two.

"Swords," Kagome said as she placed a hand on her husbands arm. "I guess they did some hand to hand and moved onto swords."

"I don't like it," Logan said simply. "I don't like the fact Hitomi is wearing such a revealing outfit and getting herself hurt."

"She chose to go along with it and yet she could have said no." Kagome said as she watched Ryu go off with Hayate and Kasumi with Ayane who had Hitomi in her arms.

"Hitomi has leadership qualities and I think that is why the other leaders fear her," Sano said simply. "She will bring about change but first she must survive herself and conquer all of her fears."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ahhh, my head," Hitomi said as she clutched her head. "What happened?"

"You don't remember?" a voice asked and Hitomi looked up to see Kasumi.

"No," Hitomi shook her head. "I just remember training with Hayate and that's it."

"I see, you guys went pretty hard with each other," Kasumi said as she looked at a bandage that was on Hitomi's leg.

"How did I get all of these cuts and OW!" Hitomi put her hand on her face. Ayane just smirked as she applied a little less pressure on tending her wounds. Hitomi then looked confused, "What happened?"

"You and Hayate were training pretty intensely and well, the result is what you see," Kasumi said simply.

"Oh my," Hitomi said in shock. "Did I lose it or something?"

"Something like that," Ayane said simply as she finished putting the ointments on Hitomi's cuts and bruises on her face. "Just need to keep your temper in check, besides you have a training day with Ryu tomorrow."

"Magical training," Hitomi said simply as she laid back down. Hitomi sighed, "How is Hayate?"

"With his own buts and bumps," Ayane said with a chuckle. "I've never seen my brother so upset that he could not win a fight."

"I don't think that was the reason," Kasumi said with a smirk.

"Well whatever it is," Ayane stopped midway when she noticed that Hitomi had fallen asleep. And then began to talk more softly, "Hayate just needs to get over the fact that Hitomi can kick his butt."

"I think there are some personal feelings there as well," Kasumi said and it got Ayane's attention.

"Do tell," Ayane said as she looked at her older sister.

"Before you came to this village, Hitomi told me that Hayate was in Germany and they did share a relationship," Kasumi said simply. "I wonder if Hayate still harbors feelings for her."

"Maybe, but to be separated again. If Hitomi does take leadership she may choose husband but I think if Hayate were to propose, it could make a difference," Ayane said with a smile. "I mean, if Ryu would take an eternity…"

"So you two are together?" Kasumi asked excitedly and Ayane nodded. "Since when?"

"Since after the tournament I first saw you, a lot happened," Ayane said simply. "Ryu was able to heal a lot of wounds in my heart and make love a very interesting subject with the Leader of the Hayabusa Clan."

"Oh really?" Kasumi asked with an arched eyebrow. "So he's good in bed?"

"KASUMI!" Ayane blushed at her sister's comments. She knew that Kasumi had not yet been with a man but she didn't' have to say it like has been.

"Yes or no?"

"I don't want to tell."

"Yes you better."

"No!"

"I think so, you can't hide that from me. And from the look on your face you did!"

"FINE! Yes I slept with Ryu Hayabusa and unofficially engaged to each other!"

"Oh really! I can't believe that you two had actually gotten together, it is so amazing! Hey wait you're not marrying age!"

"I know, but it doesn't mean I can't get engaged!"

"But still, don't you still need to get the blessing of the oldest member in your family?"

"I am not going to ask Hayate for permission and Ryu should not either."

"Oh come on!" Kasumi said as she pleaded with her sister. She wanted details, come on single girls got to know but more importantly a sister got to know what her baby sister is doing.

"No!" As their arguments would continue through the night till they had fallen asleep. There as another house that were talking about certain matters of the hearts and would have a ticked off brother.

"How are you feeling," Ryu asked his friend as he came to. Hayate looked as if he had no idea where he was at. Ryu expected him to be like that and just looked out the window.

"Where am I?" Hayate asked in a groggy voice.

"As in current location," Ryu asked and Hayate had his look of don't mess with me. Ryu just chuckled, "This is the home that white Clan offered me while I've been visiting."

"How did I get here?"

Ryu rolled his eyes, "I carried you. You were knocked out after your fight with Hitomi."

"It wasn't a fight," Hayate said in defense.

"Training my ass, Hayate. You two would have killed each other if we didn't come after you two," Ryu said simply with a temper in his tone. "Why were you angry?"

Hayate stood up but quickly fell on his bottom. Ryu helped him stable himself and sat next to his friend. Ryu sighed, "Look, what happened?"

"Hitomi doesn't have feelings for me," Hayate said with a heavy sigh. "She basically told me that no one cared for her and I when I tried to tell her I do, she shut me out."

"Ouch," Ryu said simply as she looked at his disheartened friend. "So what are you going to do now?"

"I don't know," Hayate looked down and didn't bother to look up.

"If Ayane were to say something like that to me…"

"Ayane?" Hayate looked alert at the mention of his baby sister.

Ryu sighed, "Ayane wanted to wait to tell you this, but she and I are a couple, engaged to be more exact."

"Since when?" Hayate said with anger in voice, mainly from being left out of the loop.

"Hayate, please let us not discuss this right now. Ayane and I both explain everything later." Ryu said in defeat and stood up. "Right now, let us worry about Hitomi."

"What do you mean?" Hayate asked.

"Hitomi didn't just receive her powers down in that cave but memories of those that once thrived in this village. Many of those memories hold strong emotions of hate and regret," Ryu said simply. "They will overpower her unless we can figure out a way for her to control them."

"We are talking about generations," Hayate said simply. "What would it take for us to help her?"

"Battle with one emotion with another," Ryu said simply with shrug. "We have to wait till we receive a perfect moment before we can take action."

"Will we have to wait that long," Hayate said simply. "We don't have much time do we?"

"How could you tell," Ryu said with another shrug. "She needs to gain control of herself before the end of the six months."

"We don't have much time," Hayate had sorrow written deep into his voice.

"Just make sure next time you stop it before it gets too out of control," Ryu said with a smirk. "I don't want to see your naked body again, even though we are good friends."

"Shut up," Hayate said as he threw a pillow at his friend.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So Sir Ryu, what are we going to do today," Hitomi asked as she was now wearing shinobi attire from Ayane.

"We are going to be calm like the things around us, they have life and yet they find tranquility here in nature," Ryu said as he sat down Indian style on the ground. Hitomi followed suit, "Most of our powers come from the elements, but each element comes with an emotion. We must know how to control them all to harness their true potential."

"Alright," Hitomi said as she closed her eyes as Ryu's voice instructed.

"Now feel everything around you, listen to the water, feel burning fire that is under the earth, the wind's free nature to go wherever it pleases," Ryu said simply.

Hitomi began to understand as she opened up her mind. However she was going to get pushed away as she felt a surge of resentment, regret and the need for revenge. She didn't know how to block them away and Ryu began noticing her distress. He tried to help calm her down but knew if it were generations of suppressed or hidden anger it was not going to matter what he did.

"Has the Mugen Tenshin Clan been through here," Hitomi said with her voice had changed.

"Why do you need to know," Ryu asked wondering if this was one of the memories.

"They were the ones who lead the attacks," Hitomi said darkly. "They were the ones that wanted us out of the picture, they will pay dearly."

"Hitomi…" Ryu called out softly and Hitomi then changed to only faint. Ryu feared this but now he had more information and it would be best if Hayate did not come near her. Ryu would pick up the training from here on out.

"Hayate, please forgive me," Ryu said sadly knowing his friend was deeply in love with Hitomi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okie dokie, well it's time to see what is going to cause Hayate and Hitomi to go apart. Hehehehe, and Ryu and Ayane's relationship is now known by Hayate. How will he react to it all? We shall see in next chapter on how things shall progress!

Once again thanks to those who have reviews. See you all next chapter…


	10. Chapter Ten

**If Only Things Were Different…**

Disclaimers: I do not Own DOA or any of its characters that belong to their respective company.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter Ten**

"So Sir Ryu, what are we going to do today," Hitomi asked as she was now wearing shinobi attire from Ayane.

"We are going to be calm like the things around us, they have life and yet they find tranquility here in nature," Ryu said as he sat down Indian style on the ground. Hitomi followed suit, "Most of our powers come from the elements, but each element comes with an emotion. We must know how to control them all to harness their true potential."

"Alright," Hitomi said as she closed her eyes as Ryu's voice instructed.

"Now feel everything around you, listen to the water, feel burning fire that is under the earth, the wind's free nature to go wherever it pleases," Ryu said simply.

Hitomi began to understand as she opened up her mind. However she was going to get pushed away as she felt a surge of resentment, regret and the need for revenge. She didn't know how to block them away and Ryu began noticing her distress. He tried to help calm her down but knew if it were generations of suppressed or hidden anger it was not going to matter what he did.

"Has the Mugen Tenshin Clan been through here," Hitomi said with her voice had changed.

"Why do you need to know," Ryu asked wondering if this was one of the memories.

"They were the ones who lead the attacks," Hitomi said darkly. "They were the ones that wanted us out of the picture, they will pay dearly."

"Hitomi…" Ryu called out softly and Hitomi then changed to only faint. Ryu feared this but now he had more information and it would be best if Hayate did not come near her. Ryu would pick up the training from here on out.

"Hayate, please forgive me," Ryu said sadly knowing his friend was deeply in love with Hitomi.

Ryu stood up with Hitomi in his arms as he walked back towards the village. Hayate was actually the first person to come up to him and Ryu just shook his head. Hayate followed him as he delivered the faint Hitomi to Ayane and Kasumi. No words were spoken as he handed over the sleeping girl to them. The girls quickly took the girl into the house as Ryu pulled Hayate with him and Hayate looked at him bewildered at his friend.

"What is going on?" Hayate asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Are your parents still here?" Ryu asked with a simple flat tone.

"Yes, they wished to stay here in hopes of speaking with Kasumi or Ayane," Hayate said simply as he looked at his friend. "What is going on?"

"Your father has some answering to do," Ryu said simply as they walked into the main guest house.

"Ah, Ryu what do we owe this visit," Ayame said friendly but Ryu didn't waste anytime.

"What did your clan do to the white clan?" Ryu asked flatly and Shiden came into the room quickly when Ayame dropped the glass she was holding and it shattered on the contact with the floor. "I take it that you know what I am talking about."

Shiden then sat down on the floor as Ayame went over to him, "Yes Ryu I do know what you are talking about. It is not a very pretty story…"

"Then tell," Ryu said as he took a seat and followed by Hayate.

"Many of the clans were causing a riot and my grandfather asked for aid from the White clan," Shiden stated flatly. "However due to their wishes to stay neutral my grandfather was able to convince them the White clan was the enemy. Which is when this all started."

Ryu looked over at him like he was crazy, "The Hayabusa Clan have always stood by the side of the White Clan. I've never heard of such a story."

"It's because the Hayabusa clan prevented anyone that would dare harm the White Clan from getting near the barrier the first time it had to be used," Shiden said sadly. "After that day many of the clans retreated but my grandfather declared war with the clan."

"So now you are trying to regain the Clan's trust after all of that," Ryu said flatly and Hayate felt anger surge through him. If it wasn't for this he and Hitomi would be on friendly terms and yet here they were trying to regain a trust that was broken down by his family. How could this have had happened?

"Ryu, Sano already knows the reason our clan is here and he is willing to forgive such hatred that has built for years, we were once before the incident had great relations," Shiden said simply. "Why is the reason you ask of this from me?"

"Lady Hitomi, she has the collective memories of those who died an unpleasant death and she harbors their hatred towards the Mugen Tenshin. It will not lift unless Hitomi can gain control of all of the memories and emotions or they can forgive what has all happened," Ryu said flatly. "however if none of them happen, anything that is left of Hitomi will not last much longer."

"Are you saying that this girl…"

"Father, the point is plain and simple, the girl will cease to exist unless you can amend our family wrongs and bring Hitomi back to the way she was," Hayate said but anger was written into his voice.

"Do you love this girl?" Ayame asked as she looked at her son. Ayame stood up on her feet although she had a feeling of what the answer might be.

"That is not your concern," Hayate stood up and walked out of the room. Ryu just chuckled and shook his head. He looked over towards the direction his friend left and smiled. Ayame basically gotten her answer even though it was not said aloud it was done in action. Shiden just held his head high, it was apparent he was not going to make amends to those spirits of long ago but maybe his son can be the key.

"I suggest whatever your reason is for staying settle it or leave, Hitomi has yet to learn to control the surge of unsolved emotion stirring through her," Ryu said simply. "You might die by the girl's hand if she does than she will be completely lost to all of us."

"We understand," Shiden said with a nod.

"Then we'll make our business and leave," Ayame moved towards their rooms to begin packing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hitomi awoke but her eyes were blank from her usual bright eyes. She was losing an inner battle with all of those years of memories that were slowly consuming her away. She was fighting with herself an d it was a losing battle, she felt as if she was losing her battle with hundreds of people that did not want to rest in peace. She was losing a losing battle. If only she could make it through but she did not know how.

She sat up she was alone in the room; she would have to push herself even further to make it through the six months. She needed as little contact with the others as she quickly took flight away from the village. She was unseen by everyone as she quickly sped her way out and she had taken a pair of Ayane's and Kasumi's training clothes. She was going to have to do this alone and no one would stop her.

However there was one that saw her, and that one was Hayate. He quickly sped off after her hoping to have a chance to talk to her. He quickly followed after her at a comfortable distance, for he didn't want her to catch on that someone was following her. He watched her carefully and copying her movements.

Hitomi sensed someone was following her after what it felt like after a few hours. She had run a pretty long distance and she stopped to turn around to see Hayate. He made his presence known as he walked towards her and Hitomi was struggling with a surge of emotion that were not her own. She tried her best to keep them away for long enough to tell him to leave.

"What are you doing," Hitomi asked as Hayate just stepped closer. She was afraid, she didn't want to hurt anyone, especially him.

"Do you hate me," Hayate asked with a flat tone expression and tone.

"What, you know I don't…I'm just…I'm just confused," Hitomi said simply. "I have all these thoughts…emotions, I don't want to hurt you or to get hurt by the words I might say or things I might do."

"I'm not afraid, now that I know what is going on…I'm not back away," Hayate said firmly. "Neither should you Hitomi."

"But…" Hitomi said as her tears, no one else's but hers. "I…I…"

"I'll leave only if you can tell me that you don't love me," Hayate said as he took a hold of her shoulders. "Tell me, and then I'll walk away from you…I'll leave you alone."

"Please…" Hitomi shook her head. "Don't make me say that, please…"

"Then it is true that you love me," Hayate said simply as he brushed his fingers through her hair. "My feelings have not changed, I still love you. I want to train you, let's go somewhere that people cannot find us. We can do this."

"Hayate," Hitomi said simply as she tilted her head up to him. For the first time in just a few days she felt at peace with her soul. Similar to the time he came after her and held her in his arms when she woke up. It was special and it was the best feeling, the feelings of being loved by someone.

Hayate then firmly placed his lips on hers; the two shared a passionate kiss between them. It was a seal of a promise that he was going to stand by her side till the very end. They were going to make it through this; she was going to regain control. It would be difficult when he would not when she was her or when she someone else. She was still his Hitomi, his Hitomi…he liked the sound of that. She was not going to marry anyone; she'll marry him…that is if at the end of this she and him would make it.

No…they were going to make it, and she will be his wife. If things worked out well, the two will be married by the time they return to the village. Hayate pulled away from the kiss and Hitomi looked up at him with tears still in her eyes. He held her close to his body, "Are you ready?"

"Yes," Hitomi whispered as the two shimmered together to an unknown place to train. The place would be a good distance from the village. So that the two could make the best of what is to come for them.

However back in the village there was now a stir between family, well sort of. Ryu just stood on the sidelines as Kasumi argued with her parents and Ayane argued with her mother. She didn't consider the woman her mother and yet here she was defending her sister about the fact of her actions. She might as well consider Ayame her mother now due the fact they were arguing like they were.

"So now what, you want me to return but an outcast and not as your daughter?" Kasumi shouted and Ayane didn't like the idea.

"You already did it to one child and you are going to do it to another, you are all disgusting and you call yourself a mother," Ayane said she walked away.

"Ayane," Ryu quickly went to comfort her. That is when Shiden and Ayame realized that there was more to their relationship that Ayane told them.

"Ryu, what is the meaning of this public display?" Shiden asked as he looked at Ayane in the young man's arms.

"I think it is pretty obvious," Kasumi stated. "They are in love, can't you see that? Ryu Hayabusa loves Ayane and Ayane loves Ryu Hayabusa."

"So that is your main reason for moving your clan to his training grounds," Shiden said flatly but then his words would be eaten as the Hajin Mon showed up. They knew there was some kind of argument and wanted to see what was going on. They had arrived right at the moment Shiden had something.

"We wanted to come with Ayane, Master Ryu has a wonderful training facility and invited us to train there," one said with a firm tone. "He welcomed us like family and even let us rebuild some of the Hayabusa Village for us to use."

"It was not only personal reason of Ayane that the Hajin Mon moved, it was a majority rule," another said with a firm tone as well. "We enjoy the freedom of not being on the bottom of that hill, treated like dogs."

Ayame stood up, "I understand. I think you all made a wise decision to do what you did. If that is where all of you choose to stay from now on, then so be it."

"Kasumi, do you know at least where your brother has gone off?" Shiden asked his daughter just gave him a slightly dirty look. Kasumi just shrugged and Shiden just sighed. "Then tell your brother when he returns, we'll be waiting at the village."

"Fine," Kasumi said simply. "As you wish, I'll tell your son when he arrives that his parents are waiting for him."

"Kasumi…" Ayame said sadly. How did life turn out the way it did. First she had lost Ayane that she regretted deeply and now she basically was losing Kasumi. Ayame then noticed a certain detail on Ayane's finger. "Ayane…"

Ayane looked up at the woman and Ayane noticed her gaze on her left hand. Ryu then took hold of it and looked up at her. Ayane did not like the look in his green his eyes, "Lady Ayame, as Ayane's birthmother…so should have right to know that I am going to marry Ayane."

"Marry?" Shiden shouted in outrage. "You cannot marry her without the consent of her parents!"

"I think she is old enough to decide when she is ready for marriage," Ryu said flatly. "And considering my fiancée does not wish to discuss the matter with her birth mother, I asked the permission from the Hajin Mon."

"Let me guess, they consented…" Shiden said simply as he looked over at the couple. "Then I guess that is done. Come Ayame let us leave."

"Yes," Ayame said as she took leave with her husband. The two shimmered out of the village once they were close enough towards the barrier. Kasumi and Ayane knew that now it was going to be difficult for them and their older brother. Though they did not know for sure where Hayate went off to, but they knew that he was probably with Hitomi.

Hitomi was missing as well, they knew she went off somewhere to keep away from people. She was trying to protect by leaving but it could also work in the opposite way. She could lose herself to the amount of memories and emotions that were kept inside of her. They could not understand what she could be going through but hoped that she would pull through. It was something that would cause a lot of trouble but if Hayate was with her then…Everything should turn out well, at least that is what they hoped for.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why did you have to tell them?" Ayane asked with anger flaring in her eyes and it did not faze Ryu once. He was actually quite taken by her fire that is one of the traits he fell in love with her. He smiled as he took a step closer to the angry young woman but she just held her hand up against his chest. "You didn't answer my question…"

"She had the right to know," Ryu said simply. "Nothing wrong in making our romance public, as long as our bed room secrets are keep…secret."

Ayane blushed, "RYU!"

"What?" Ryu said slyly. "Just because I'm supposed to be Shinobi by Day and Shinobi by Night, it has nothing to do with what we do in our most private moments."

"Ryu," Ayane said dangerously.

"Well of course that if you want me to tell some of the men here on what a wild cat you are in bed, I'm more than…"

Ayane punched him and Ryu just smirked, he enjoyed this. He enjoyed flaring her up and making her lively. Although he would have to pay with it later and probably give up some time in love making department but that usually didn't last long. She would give up on the whole issue and quickly set the mood. Ayane, no matter what people would or could say about her, she was is Angel.

Ryu grabbed Ayane and pulled her against his body. Ayane still was angry as she was trying to pry free from his arms. Ryu just held still as she continued to struggle but he just smiled. It was kind of game he played with Ayane for she had yet to catch on what was going on. He enjoyed every minute of it however if she were ever to find out what he was up to, she would kill him. And she might get some strange pleasure out of it if she knew, but for know…it was best kept secret.

"Don't you dare try to kiss me?" Ayane shouted as she continued to struggle against her fiancée. "You can't change the subject!"

"And why not?" Ryu asked with a smirk.

"Because you just told my so called mother about our engagement! How am I supposed to feel?" Ayane shouted with her hands on her hips. She had slithered away from Ryu's arms.

Ryu just smiled and chuckled, "It's time they knew anyway. Do you rather keep them in the dark and start a riot on our honeymoon after they find out?"

"Well…no, but she did not have to know…" Ayane argued back.

"Or when you looked like you gained a lot of weight when reality you are pregnant?" Ryu said with an arched eyebrow. "Honestly Ayane, I think it is better that we told them now, versus waiting till after the whole event was done. Ayane, now they can tell Hayate and Hayate can have his piece. He is still your brother and quite protective over you."

Ayane just hmphed and turned away from Ryu, "I don't care. I am old enough to make my decisions and that is that."

"Ayane…" Ryu sighed in defeat there was no winning with Ayane when she got to this point. He sat down on the floor with a thud which caused Ayane to turn around to see his pouting face. Ayane rolled her eyes, he knew that she could not resist his eyes, he always had the upper hand when it came down to that.

"Ryu, look…I'm sorry, it's just I didn't want anyone to know in case there was someone who would disapprove of us," Ayane rubber her arms. "They already don't approve of me for the most part."

"Do you think I care what people think, if it was my choice I would kick every one of those bastards that hurt you to the bottom of the earth," Ryu said with great passion. He really did dislike what had happened in Ayane's life but what is past is past. "You are going to be my wife, and that is all that matters to me."

"I'm sorry Ryu," Ayane said simply. "It's just hard for me to be open about everything to everyone…"

"Yes, but there is always a time and place for everything. I just thought that it was the right to tell them, so I'm sorry if it was such a rush for you…"

Ayane smiled as she sat down in Ryu's lap. The two just held each other in comfortable silence. They enjoyed each other's company and smiled. It was those moments that brought peace to both of their hearts. Especially now that they had to wait for Hayate and Hitomi return, wherever they may be let them be safe and sound.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well that is it for now for this chapter. Hope you like and see you next time.

Thunderxtw: Thank you for your review.

Sk8erGurl21: thank you for your review and I am glad that you enjoyed it.

Wolf: for your 411 I am human and so are the people that do edit my stories for me. There are times we do not see all the mistakes. Some chapters do seemed rushed, but that is how I write some chapters so I can slow it down later. However thank you for review and words, I will try to make sure there are less mistakes.

Annie: Wow, you seem like my main supporter every chapter. Hehehehe, thank you again for the help you provided earlier for the parents name. Thank you always for your reviews…


	11. Chapter Eleven

**If Only Things Were Different…**

Disclaimers: I do not Own DOA or any of its characters that belong to their respective company.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter Eleven**

"You are not concentrating Hitomi," Hayate said strictly and Hitomi then charged him. Hayate of course blocked it as if it were nothing coming at him. She had been struggling for the past few months to control the surge of emotions but it seemed that slowly she had a few seem as if they were resolved with whatever issue they could not let go, but it was getting harder.

The ones that were eager to just pass on did, but those which hold such a powerful rage seemed to be the ones that would be the last to leave and would cause turmoil for the young girl. Hayate however had been patient with the girl, they had slept in separate beds at first but Hitomi, the real Hitomi needed him with her. So they slept in the same bed but with no activities or at least not yet in Hayate's mind. Even though it had happened before, at least once before…

"You need to control your rage, your rage is not with me," Hayate said firmly. "You need to stay cool if you are going to survive the challenge!"

"AH!" Hitomi screamed as she pushed Hayate away from her and began attacking. Hayate of course was able to get out of the way but she was growing in everyway and was learning rather quickly. It was causing Hayate to push himself further as well, since she was picking up everything rather quickly. However they mostly focused on combat skills.

"If your rage consumes you, you will not survive the battles you must face," Hayate commanded as he fought against the girl. She was becoming more and more controlled by the rage that is within her. He hoped that both of them would survive it but his feelings were now in the open, which actually helped the whole tension between Hitomi and himself along with those hundreds of emotions within her. "Hitomi, I love you but…this rage is not you! GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!"

Hitomi began breathing heavily as her chest was pressed hard against Hayate's. Some of her top was falling apart showing off her breasts to Hayate's longing eyes. He pressed his lips firmly against Hitomi's and she tried to pry herself away from him but got lost in her own true desire. She wanted him, as much as he wanted to her. It would seem some of their desire would come into play. The two would be interrupted by a certain best friend who cleared his throat.

Hayate knew who it was without looking. He held Hitomi more protectively to his body to make sure nothing was revealed to Ryu's eyes, "What do you want Ryu…"

"Is that a way to greet your friend?" Ryu asked with an arch eyebrow. "It would seem that you two have been doing more than training."

"Shut up," Hayate growled and Ryu knew that expression all to well. It was man deprived of much needed attention to his utter desires. Ryu knew it especially when Ayane would deny him a few nights when they got into fights. It was one of those things that made it worth wild when she would forgive him and make up.

"How did you find us?" Hayate asked, for the past few months they were left alone and all of the sudden Ryu Hayabusa shows up.

"Actually I've known for quite some time I wanted to ask how was Hitomi's training in the magical sense," Ryu asked… "But it would seem that you have most of the areas covered…"

"I've done well with some of the magical training Sir Ryu," Hitomi said with ragged breaths. She clung more to Hayate as she felt her desire surge through her and she wanted nothing more that the man before her. She almost didn't care if Ryu watched them…it was almost as someone within her wanted to fulfill their long lost desire…It was becoming uncontrollable as she clung closer and tighter to Hayate.

"I see that you two are relatively…uh, busy…" Ryu bowed and took his leave. Hitomi wasted no time as she placed a strong kiss on Hayate's lips. Hayate also wasted no time as he shimmered him and Hitomi to their private cabin. Ryu reappeared in the spot that the two had once stood.

"Thos two," Ryu said simply with a sigh. However Kagome and Logan appeared next to him, they had followed Ryu.

"At least she is fine…" Logan said with an uncertain voice.

"If you can call Hitomi basically giving Hayate any opportunity to have her, than yes she is fine," Kagome said slightly aggravated. But she was also a pregnant woman and it was beginning to show.

"Lady Kagome, you should have stayed back in the village," Ryu said simply as he bowed.

"Ryu, I need to see if my daughter is alright…but I didn't need to see her in such a sexual craze," Kagome said flatly.

"But I have a feeling this is not their first night together," Logan said simply.

"What do you mean," Kagome asked her husband as Ryu was left to watch the confrontation between husband and wife.

"The hunger in Hayate's eyes as well as Hitomi, they have been with each other before. I don't like the idea any better than you do…but there is probably some history that we don't know that is going on between the two." Logan said with a sigh, "We have to trust the two know better than to make their situation worse. We still have a few more months before Hitomi returns to the village with her decision."

Kagome nodded, "I guess we should leave."

Ryu had already shimmered out of the way and Kagome took her husband with her. They knew their daughter was in good hands but it didn't mean they wanted her to do such an act before marriage…but kids these days seem to run on a different value of life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next Morning…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hitomi grumbled as she slowly opened her eyes. The sun shined brightly in her eyes and slowly tried to sit up. She felt as if another spirit had found their rest in the great beyond but felt a lot of memories still in her head and sighed but then realized she was laying right back in bed. She saw that there was an arm wrapped around her body and turned to her side to see Hayate. She noticed his bear chest and her own was bare…

Hitomi quickly looked down and realized she and Hayate were both very undressed as memories of the previous afternoon till late at night came to mind. She quickly blushed at the memories…She assumed that some of the passion came from those who had not yet filled their desires or their needs. But even though she might have been ruled over by them, Hayate was the one that was one hundred percent genuine about his feelings yesterday.

_He really loves me…_Hitomi then noticed that he had several nail like cuts on his shoulder and nail scratches on his back and arms. She blushed for she knew that it was caused by her, and was glad that Hayate was still asleep. She pulled the blanket over their bodies and snuggled closer into his chest. Hayate's arm as if a mind of its own held her tighter as it felt her movement.

Hayate then began to stir as Hitomi just admired him. He was handsome and beautiful in his own right; it was hard to see him as a strong fearsome shinobi leader when he slept. He looked like such an innocent boy lost in his slumber of dreams of what little boys would dream of. Hitomi giggled as he moaned about pain on his back and opened his crimson eyes. Hitomi's blue met his with warmth and kissed her forehead.

"Good morning," Hayate said simply and Hitomi smiled warmly. "How are you feeling…"

"Sore," Hitomi answered with a blush and Hayate held her close to him.

"I guess I'm to blame for that," Hayate chuckled… "But it was worth it…"

"HAYATE!" Hitomi playfully slapped his chest.

"Hitomi…" Hayate chuckled and then his face turned serious. "Would you consider marrying me…"

"What…" Hitomi rolled to where she was laying on top of his chest looking down at him. He was caressing her skin with his hands as she lay on top of him. Their skin touching was sending them both over the edge and they had just woken up. It was a sensation of feeling the strong sense of intimacy from the previous night and yet of what others could come at a later time.

"Hitomi, it is no secret that you have to marry if you chose leadership…but I want to marry you…not for title but for love," Hayate said simply as he ran his fingers through her chestnut brown hair.

"Hayate…" Hitomi turned her face away from him but was brought back to him as he held her chin gently.

"I love you, nothing will change that…but let us forget that fact we are both rightfully by blood shinobis…if we were just Ein and Hitomi just in Germany again, would you marry me?" Hayate asked… "We could just get up and leave…Kasumi could be placed as next leader, it wouldn't be that hard. Your family could figure something out…"

Hitomi placed a finger on his lips, "But things are different now…we are Hayate and Hitomi of two different clans. There are people's memories that linger on that are against your clan and my feelings are so confused…yet you ask me to marry you after knowing all that?"

"You are Hitomi no matter what you are, I love Hitomi that saved me when I had no memory in Germany," Hayate said simply as he placed a short sweet kiss on Hitomi's lips.

"Then…when would you plan on marrying me?" Hitomi asked with an arched eyebrow…

"If you were to say yes, then today…" Hayate told her and Hitomi's eyes flew open. "I know that you and I would be happy together. And that is all that matters to me…is that we are happy together…don't you think so?"

"You promise to make me happy Hayate of the Mugen Tenshin?" Hitomi asked with a small smirk playing on her lips.

"Yes…I promise," Hayate said with such a tone that it made her heart skip a beat. Hitomi then kissed him fully on the lips, "So is what …"

"Let me get ready, I suggest you do too…" Hitomi said as she quickly got up. "I don't know how it would make any difference from being trained by someone I just know or by my husband…"

Hayate chuckled, "Don't take too long now!"

"Shut up!" Hitomi shouted at him as a pillow landed on his face. "Don't look!"

Hayate once again chuckled, "I think I know what you look like already…"

"I SAID DON'T LOOK!"

Hayate just turned around and began looking for his own clothes. Hayate just smiled, maybe today will help set things right between him and Hitomi…Meaning that all of her memories and souls would finally pass on from this union. He truly loves her without a doubt but he wanted to make sure she is happy in everyway without the burden of several generations. He wanted her as his own and make sure that life for him and their families are at peace.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that Evening…Else Where

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ryu stood upon the edge where the waterfall began and looked up to the night sky. He sighed, he wondered what his best friend was going through…but he knew that he was fine and would remain that way. However, he began to worry about his Ayane…she had become more silent in the recent weeks as of late. He wondered what was going on through her mind…

Ryu sighed deeply, she had gone off to see some woman that was the head village doctor and hadn't been the same. She ignored him as if she was afraid of him, it bothered him. They had been a couple for quite some time and she never held such a fear for him. It made him wonder what was going on to cause her to have such a reaction.

Ryu then heard soft footsteps floating in the grass he turned to see Ayane. She was actually wearing a night gown which is even more out of her character these past few weeks. She looked like a frightened child staring up at him and he looked at her curiously. He waited for her to speak but it would seem that she would not so…Ryu would be the one to say something.

"Are you alright," Ryu asked with soft concern written on his face. Ayane nodded her head yes but she didn't meet his eyes all the way. This is what bothered him even more and sighed in defeat. "Did I do something wrong? Say something wrong to drive you away from me?"

"No…" Ayane quickly looked up to meet his eyes. "It's…just, I…"

"You what?" Ryu asked anger now evident in his voice. "You've been basically ignoring me for the past few weeks! Honestly Ayane, you make it seem like you no longer wish to marry me…is there someone else or is it you just don't love me…did you ever…"

"Ryu, it's not that!" Ayane said with hurt filled eyes but she saw his confusion. "It's…just…"

"What is it that you have to avoid me these past few weeks," Ryu asked in frustration. "Ayane…at least tell me to my face what is going on."

"I'm pregnant," Ayane said simply but it was so soft that Ryu almost missed it. He wondered why that would be such a big deal but it also dawned on him, she was not born from marriage. They were not yet married and she was pregnant with their child, wait…was it his?

"Ayane…is it with our child…or…"

"IDOIT!" Ayane shouted and Ryu knew he was going to hear some of her fire spirit. But Ayane backed away, "It's yours…who else's would it be?"

Ryu secretly sighed in silent relief, "What scared you away from then?"

Ayane didn't want to say and it was good enough for him. He had known Ayane long enough to know possibly what was going on. The idea of her child, their child being born with out them being married was bothering her. She still had deep scars and hurtful doubts about what was going on in their relationship from a day to day basis. Now the child was making them worse and he knew it. He wanted nothing more to heal them all but he knew it would take more than simple actions every day and pretty words of comfort.

"Do you want to be married sooner," Ryu asked softly as he held Ayane in his arms. Ayane didn't realize she was being held till Ryu spoke.

"Would you…" Ayane looked up at him with hopeful eyes.

"I love you, that's all that matters to me…and I know our child will be raised in that same manner of love…except from parent to child," Ryu said softly. "So…if you want to get married soon, then I'll do it. You want a star from the sky I would find a way to bring it to you…"

"Oh Ryu," Ayane sighed as she molded into his body as they stood there in the night breeze.

"So when," Ryu asked as he leaned his cheek on the top of her head.

"I want Hayate to be there," Ayane said simply. "So whenever they return, that would give us enough time to prepare and have those close to us all here."

"As you wish my lady," Ryu said with a soft chuckle. "As long as you don't mind marrying a man with no clan…"

"You have me," Ayane said simply. "Our child…and the Hajin Mon think of you as part of the clan…we could just start a new Hayabusa clan."

Ryu chuckled, "I think it would be difficult with the Hajin Mon already in their rhythm of things…but our child could be the start of a new Hayabusa clan."

"As you wish," Ayane said simply as she clung onto him. She was extremely filled with joy, she wanted to tell him sooner but her fears of the past remain fresh in her mind. But to have someone so understanding made her feel at peace with her heart. She had made the right choice in opening up to Ryu Hayabusa as he became the rock of her foundation that she began rebuilding. He didn't let her go anywhere without knowing full of what she was up to after they had gotten together.

She would never wish were different between them…but what if she had been raised in the family would they have been easier to begin with or would they never gotten to feel this between them? She would not make things different between them...she would not change them…at least not for them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Six month Deadline…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The end of six months had passed so quickly everyone was awaiting Hitomi's arrival and yet feared what was to come…what little did they know is that young Hitomi with the help of Hayate had overcame many challenges of those that have passed on with their memories. To find out…

Many of their emotions were reacting to Hitomi's and only made them stronger. When she felt upset, mostly because Hayate angered her…those that hated the Mugen Tenshin would arise for the occasion to kick some guy around, especially since he was the leader of the Clan. Her unresolved passion to have Hayate once again in several different means would surface. Those were the two strongest that would come to the surface…

Hayate was a patient man and made sure Hitomi did not harm herself and made sure it was really her all the time. Though she might have had her emotions and her actions intensify due to the collection of memories, many of them had passed on. Hitomi had basically learned everything she needed to become a skilled warrior and some of her magical powers.

Hitomi stood on top of the hill as fear consumed her. She would now have to face some of the clan leaders alone in several one on one battles to prove her leadership quality…that she was worthy. The marriage situation…well, more or less settled…she was legally bound in marriage to Hayate. No one could question that, they had gone to Germany to be married…Hitomi did not regret her decision in marrying him. It was actually the best thing, but she did want her father to walk her down the isle…but maybe they could have a ceremony later for that.

Hayate then squeezed her hand and Hitomi was brought out of her thoughts, "You're ready for this…"

"I'm still frightened, are we sure about the decision afterwards?" Hitomi asked with fear evident in her eyes.

"Yes, now you need to put your fear aside." Hayate said softly, "I married a beautiful woman with a spirit that will not be broken by some _huffy old men_…"

"I thought you didn't like my phrase," Hitomi asked with an arched eyebrow.

Hayate chuckled, "If it calms your nerves…I'll say all of them."

"I love you," Hitomi said with a warm smile. She looked at him with loving eyes and the fear slowly faded from her but still written deep within her soul. She hugged her husband as the two made their way down hand in hand to the barrier. Today will decide their fate…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well here it those who are waiting for this chapter. I've been busy with school and projects. I hope that you enjoy it…and thank you to everyone that reviewed!


	12. Chapter Twelve

**If Only Things Were Different…**

Disclaimers: I do not Own DOA or any of its characters that belong to their respective company.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Six month Deadline…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The end of six months had passed so quickly everyone was awaiting Hitomi's arrival and yet feared what was to come…what little did they know is that young Hitomi with the help of Hayate had overcame many challenges of those that have passed on with their memories. To find out…

Many of their emotions were reacting to Hitomi's and only made them stronger. When she felt upset, mostly because Hayate angered her…those that hated the Mugen Tenshin would arise for the occasion to kick some guy around, especially since he was the leader of the Clan. Her unresolved passion to have Hayate once again in several different means would surface. Those were the two strongest that would come to the surface…

Hayate was a patient man and made sure Hitomi did not harm herself and made sure it was really her all the time. Though she might have had her emotions and her actions intensify due to the collection of memories, many of them had passed on. Hitomi had basically learned everything she needed to become a skilled warrior and some of her magical powers.

Hitomi stood on top of the hill as fear consumed her. She would now have to face some of the clan leaders alone in several one on one battles to prove her leadership quality…that she was worthy. The marriage situation…well, more or less settled…she was legally bound in marriage to Hayate. No one could question that, they had gone to Germany to be married…Hitomi did not regret her decision in marrying him. It was actually the best thing, but she did want her father to walk her down the isle…but maybe they could have a ceremony later for that.

Hayate then squeezed her hand and Hitomi was brought out of her thoughts, "You're ready for this…"

"I'm still frightened, are we sure about the decision afterwards?" Hitomi asked with fear evident in her eyes.

"Yes, now you need to put your fear aside." Hayate said softly, "I married a beautiful woman with a spirit that will not be broken by some _huffy old men_…"

"I thought you didn't like my phrase," Hitomi asked with an arched eyebrow.

Hayate chuckled, "If it calms your nerves…I'll say all of them."

"I love you," Hitomi said with a warm smile. She looked at him with loving eyes and the fear slowly faded from her but still written deep within her soul. She hugged her husband as the two made their way down hand in hand to the barrier. Today will decide their fate…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter Twelve**

"Today is the day," Sano said simply as he stood in front of the meeting hall. The other leaders were all dressed and prepared for what is to come. The day had finally come that they would face off with the possible future leader of the White Clan. They waited for what seemed like an eternity as Hitomi slowly came into view in the far distance. She was not alone in her walk, many knew that Hayate would accompany her but they were joined by Ayane, Ryu, Kasumi, and Hitomi's parents.

This would by a day that would decide the fate of the clan and possibly someone's life. Hitomi had chosen to wear the traditional White Clan attire and Hayate wore his white attire from his clan. Hayate saw his parents were in the view at the meeting hall, though they were a great distance away they could still make out each other. Hayate sighed as he looked over at his young wife, he would not lose her. He already informed her that if it got ugly he would intervene and it was his right as her husband. He then took a hold of her hand and Hitomi looked up at him.

He held such a love for her and she smiled in response. She then took a hold of his arm that caused the council of leaders to have a shocked expression on their faces. They wondered what was going on between them, they knew that there was something was going on between the two but they didn't think they would show it before them so openly.

"What is going on?" One demanded as they looked over at the approaching couple.

"I do not know, I did not have contact with them for the past six months, don't demand answers from me," Sano shouted. Yumi came to support her husband as she stood by her side.

"Sano is right, they will answer our questions when they are closer," Yumi said sternly.

"This is absurd! She left to train and not to return with a lover!" Another shouted, "This is outrageous."

"This is not what was agreed," another made a remark.

"If you have an issue you can back down, you knew that there might be a challenge when she returned and now you are acting as if she broke some rules," Logan said simply. "You knew why she went to train and yet here you all are acting like idiots."

"Dear," Kagome said with her stomach showing more…it was growing closer to the delivery of their son. "I think that we just wait to hear what Hitomi has to say when she arrives."

Ayane and Kasumi looked at their brother with questioning glares. He was actually smiling like a mad man and Hitomi was holding his hand. Well he was the one to make the first contact between the two but it was puzzling all at the same time. Did something happen while they were away and they just missed it completely? It was odd that this openness was coming from the leader of a shinobi clan. Yet there he was walking hand in hand with Hitomi, which is far from his normal stern self.

"Do you think he lost his mind?" Ayane asked Kasumi and she looked at her with a queer look. "I mean, you did live with him more than I did."

"Doesn't mean I can understand everything he does," Kasumi said in curt reply.

"It would be nice to know for a change what goes on in a man's head…" Ayane said all stuffy like but she felt a hand on her slowly growing stomach. She looked up to see Ryu smiling down at her. They could finally get married once everything was settled here in the White Clan. Ayane just leaned on Ryu for support and they had a silent moment pass between them. They eagerly awaited their friends' arrival as they slowly closed the distance between them.

"Let's go," Hitomi whispered to Hayate and he looked at her with an arched eyebrow.

"Are we backing down from a challenge?" Hayate asked with a mocking tone only to get a punch on his arm. He chuckled, "Hitomi, you came here today to prove a point and you are doing it by just walking down this path to the meeting hall. I think after today, you will be feared in a…healthy sort of way."

"Easy for you to say, you had this kind of training all your life and I get a crash course in six months," Hitomi said with a mocking tone. "Gee…thanks, **_honey_**!"

"Hitomi, don't be this way. You chose this six months ago and we got married just a few, don't let them scare you away." Hayate said encouragingly to his wife. Hitomi then sighed to only nod in response. Hayate took a hold of her hand in a tighter grip as they walked down the path way. In what seemed like a few short steps for Hitomi it was an eternity for her family and friends.

"Hitomi, you're back…" Kagome said with a warm smile and tears in her eyes. Hitomi was shocked by her mother's appearance and pregnant belly. She hugged her mother and another time for the unborn brother.

"Hi mom," Hitomi said with a warm smile. "So when is the baby due?"

"In about a month, I'm just glad you're back and in one piece," Kagome said with a warm smile.

"Hey there," Logan said proudly as his little girl hugged him tightly. He smiled brightly as he felt the warmth of his daughter. Who would have thought six months made such a big deal.

"Miss me much daddy?" Hitomi asked with a wink which received a chuckle from her father. He just smiled as Hitomi then bowed before her grandfather and he stood there proud. "Leader of the White Clan, I am here to claim what is my birth right to become the next leader of this clan."

"And by doing so, will you challenge all of those who oppose you?" Sano asked in his powerful voice of leadership. It rang so much that the other leaders shuttered at the thought. Many of them were having second thoughts about taking her on if she were to choose any of them. They would more than likely just accept her as leader but there would be those that would stand up against her.

"I will accept the challenges that will come before me that I must face in order to receive what is rightfully passed down in this family," Hitomi said in such a manner that was strong. Her fear was no longer there, or at least she wasn't showing it. Hayate then came forward, it was now or never.

"I announce my right as Hitomi's husband that if I feel there is an unfair fight, I am allowed to step forward and fight by her side," Hayate then knelt before Sano who held a shocked expression as well as everyone around them. It was definitely not something that one was expecting and yet they knew that it would have happened in the near future. It was an odd turn of events, or least the unexpected turn of events.

Sano nodded, "I hear announce that if anyone chooses to speak up against the passing of leadership, you may challenge the candidate, but now remember you will not be fighting one…but two." Sano smiled as Hitomi and Hayate stood to their feet. The leaders had now lost their nerve…Hayate had a reputation of being one of the fiercest ninjas the Mugen Tenshin after he is the leader.

"If there are no takers then it is time for the ceremony," Sano held up his sword that was part of the lineage. "I here announce the passing, and I honor the union between Hitomi and Hayate…You two will face many challenges after you become leaders of this clan. It will not be the end of the questioning, I can assume once these old men find their backbone they will challenge you both. But for now, Hitomi and Hayate come before me."

Hitomi and Hayate stood before Sano, "I pass this blade in the notion that you are now leaders of this clan, may you lead it well and in fair manner. You will now over see all of the clans that are your allies and come to your aide. I wish you both luck, as I announce to everyone that is here to witness…Leader of the White Clan, Lady Hitomi and her husband, Lord Hayate."

Cheers came out and Ryu nodded in approval. It was a nice turn of events but like the old man said, once the backbone is back in some of the resistant leaders of other clans, the two will have challenges on their hands. It was now time for their first decree as leaders.

"Since Hayate is my husband, I believe the new leader of the Mugen Tenshin should be Kasumi, after all it is her rightful place," Hitomi said as she looked at her husband.

"I agree," Hayate smiled in return. "The Mugen Tenshin will be led by my younger sister, Kasumi. I believe she will make an outstanding leader."

Kasumi was in shock but her parents were happy as they embraced their daughter. Ayane looked unhappy about it but it really didn't bother her anymore as she placed a hand on her stomach. It was strange, how becoming a mother herself made some of the old wounds fade away into darkness.

"May I make a request?" Ryu asked in a shout over the roar of the crowd.

"What is it, my friend," Hayate asked with a smirk.

"I request that Ayane and I be married here in the presence of our family and friends," Ryu announced and Ayane smiled in return.

"I grant your request," Hayate said with a warm smile. "When would you like the wedding to take place?"

"Tomorrow," Ryu responded and everyone gasped at the sudden date.

"As you wish, We'll prepare everything for you," Hitomi said as they all quickly went to work.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well kind of a short chapter, but it's been collecting dust on my computer. I've been out due to finals…so I'll try to make it up to you with a longer chapter next time and some more action. Since you know some of those leaders are not going to stay still and watch Hitomi and now with Hayate to just get leadership that easily.

Thank you for the reviews and I hope to see you again soon.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

I must apologize for not updating in a long time. I have been having trouble writing more to the story, and each chapter. My creative flow for this story just were on block and now that I found some inspiration to write more for this story.

**If Only Things Were Different…**

Disclaimers: I do not Own DOA or any of its characters that belong to their respective company.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter Thirteen**

"AHHHHH!" Hayate turned looked up from his mediation to see Hitomi charging into their open room. Hayate stood up as he watched his wife continue to storm around the house. Sano and Yumi came out of their rooms they were currently working on projects and noticed Hitomi marching up the stairs.

"Do you know what happened," Sano asked Hayate and only got a shrug in response.

"Where was she today," Yumi asked the two men but both looked confused. "I will go ask Kasumi."

"When did Kasumi return from the mountains," Hayate asked confused.

Yumi looked at him with an arched eyebrow, "Where have you been living under a rock?"

Hayate looked strangely at the elder woman, "Kasumi has been busy with the clan and the last time she was here was after Ayane's wedding when she delivered the baby."

"Then maybe Ayane will know," Sano suggested to his wife. "I mean, Ayane does visit more often than Kasumi. Hayate is correct; I think she is still up in the mountain."

"She was supposed to come down today," Yumi said but both men looked at each and shook their heads.

"Kasumi will not be here until young Ken's first birthday," Hayate told Yumi. "Ayane wouldn't be here either, she and Ryu took their son on a little trip. So the only people left…"

"Are us," Logan entered the house with Kagome. Hayate along with Sano and Yumi looked over at the couple. Kagome had their son Charles in her arms, which was also Hayate's brother-in-law, a rather young brother-in-law but he was. Then the three that were in the house before their entrance were wondering what they could have said to anger Hitomi.

"How is everyone," Kagome said with a weak smile.

Hayate then figured something out, "did you fight with Hitomi?" Logan and Kagome looked guilty, "What did you tell her?"

"I bet it is about Hitomi having children," Yumi shook her head. "Kagome, child, we do not need to anger Hitomi right now. She has enough pressure as it as many people are beginning to challenge her leadership."

"We know that, but she is scared that she might be pregnant," Logan said firmly. "She is not ready for a child."

"Who are you to say she isn't ready," Hayate asked offended. "If Hitomi is pregnant, I will willingly take those challenges for her but if she is not, then she can continue being leader as she has been."

"But we are just concerned for her safety," Kagome added.

Hayate began walking up the stairs of the estate and the two couples look at the young man. Sano was the first to speak up, "Where are you going?"

"I am going to talk to my wife," Hayate said with a grumpy voice. "Plus to do some damage control that her parents seem to cause at all of their visits."

"Hayate, we have been patient with you since you married out daughter," Logan shouted but Hayate just continued to march to find his young wife.

"Logan, we don't need to make the situation worse," Kagome said sadly. "He does have a point, almost on all of our visits all we do is anger our daughter."

"She is still a baby, she got married at eighteen." Logan said with a grunt. "She got married without our consent and just took the role of leadership. She left everything behind for this? To be threatened and almost killed?"

"She knew the risks when she took the sword," Sano said with a sigh. "She didn't make the decision on her own. Hayate actually tried to convince her not to take the position but he also showed the good points of being a leader. Also that she wouldn't be alone."

"She followed her heart, and we could not argue with that," Yumi told her daughter and son-in-law. "She has changed her life style these months to be the best leader she can be. Granted Hayate as been a huge help with her transition but what you might not know, is that they go to the modern world quite often."

"Why," Logan asked as he sat down on the couch.

"Hitomi wants to still cling onto some parts of the modern world, as you can see here in this estate," Yumi responded with a smile. "Hayate has been a wonderful gift to this clan as well."

"We don't argue with that…"

"But you, Logan, are suffering from the issue of losing your daughter," Sano said with a smirk. "You have to let her go and let her live her life. She needs to be free from you and if you don't do that, she will suffer and not be able to be the leader she needs to be."

"I can't believe that you have adjusted to the idea that your granddaughter just married someone so easily without even saying a word," Logan shouted.

"I can't believe that you can't just be happy for her," Yumi added in as she slammed down a knife she had in her hand. "This girl is happy until her parents show up and make her miserable and what are you doing here anyway? Especially unannounced?"

"It's Hitomi's birthday," Kagome answered.

"So on her birthday you are causing trouble?" Yumi said with an arched eyebrow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I can't believe them!" Hitomi used some of her magic to move objects around the room. Hayate was just dodging each item that was being thrown around the room and groaning at everything he needs to replace later. "I just found out that I wasn't pregnant and they just show up out of no where and tell me I shouldn't BE!"

"Love," Hayate said in a soft tone. As he rolled on the floor to get out of the way of fire and dodged more projectile furniture.

Hitomi then saw Hayate on the floor and stopped her mad rage. "Oh are you alright?" Hitomi's mood changing from anger to concern as she knelt down by her husband checking for any sign of wounds on his body, and Hayate just smiled.

"I'm fine," Hayate took her hands into his won. "So we won't be blessed with a child this time around?"

Hitomi's eyes fell down, "I know you were excited…"

Hayate shook his head, "I'll be like that every time there is a chance for us to have a child. Just this time, is not our time."

"I love you," Hitomi hugged her husband as he wrapped his arms around her small body. "I just wish my parents would leave us alone."

Hayate chuckled, "You know they are never going to leave us alone. At least not for a while, but we do need to make sure we celebrate your birthday like I had planned."

Hitomi looked up to her husband, "Where are you taking me?"

"Somewhere special," Hayate smiled warmly. "I was hoping you and I can make a few stops. Kasumi wanted to give you something as well as Ayane."

Hitomi smiled, "Do you remember when Ayane became Ayane Hayabusa?"

"Ryu was glowing with pride as your grandfather performed the ceremony. Ryu was even more excited as Ken Hayabusa joined his new start of the Hayabusa and Hajin Mon clan Union." Hayate chuckled and caressed his wife's face, "Ayane was happy that you were her sister-in-law as well."

"Well she does deserve a happy life, she is actually a great mom," Hitomi pointed out. "I think she underestimated herself while she was still carrying the child."

"Well now she is a wife and has an over protective husband," Hayate winked and got a small push from his wife.

"Then why don't we go ahead and make our way out of here," Hitomi said in a sultry voice. "I want to make sure we get everything done before night fall."

"As my lady wishes," Hayate pressed his lips on his wife's as they shimmered out of the room. It was amazing how he was able to calm his wife in matter of seconds. At least the distance from her parents will give her a peace of mind and let her be able take her minds off the pressure as well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ayane walked out of her new estate that Ryu had built for her and their new clan. Instead of being just known as the Hajin Mon they had become the Hayabusa clan, and there were no protests. They had gone to where the location of the village was and rebuilt everything for the rebirth of the clan. Many of the other shinobis had gotten married and had children.

However she was on the look out for her husband, she knew he was off training again. He was having too much fun with his son who had just learned how to walk and that is the sight she saw. Ryu rolling around in the grass and leaves with his yet one year old son and brought a huge smile to her lips.

Ayane leaned against a tree as she watched over her husband and son. The laughter from her son was amazing, unfortunately the only word he knew how to utter was "sword". Ayane was amazed that was his first word but it was and she placed the blame on Ryu. He was showing him weapons all of the time but he would soon learn other words that are not of weapons.

"Are you two boys done," Ayane asked as Ryu looked up to see his wife and picked up his son. Ryu stood to his feet and walked over to his wife, "Having fun?"

"Of course," Ryu smiled and looked down at his son. "You were having fun with daddy?" Their son just laughed and clapped his hands. Ayane rolled her eyes, "Is dinner ready?"

"Of course, why else would I hunt you down," Ayane said with her hands on her hips. "Oh and you missed Hayate and Hitomi."

"They already came by," Ryu asked as he began walking with his wife. One arm around her shoulders and the other holding their son.

"Yes, I gave them our presents for her birthday. They seem to be running away from her parents once again," Ayane told him as Ken was just looking at everything around him.

"I just hope we don't turn out like her parents," Ryu said with a smirk on his lips.

"We won't, we have a son not a daughter," Ayane let her head fall onto Ryu's shoulder as they walked at a slow even pace. "Besides, her parents are just upset about their modern daughter adopting a life that was supposed to no longer exist to them."

"True, but doesn't mean to torture their own daughter to the point of insanity," Ryu countered.

"I guess you are right on that part," Ayane told him as they reached their estate.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kasumi sat on the ledge of a cliff as she let the breeze calm her soul. She had returned as leader but it had been a difficult transition from the runaway to leader. However whatever the White Clan decree was not supposed to be fought with, but it was great to be home. Her parents were still trying to win her over to be their precious daughter once again. Kasumi didn't want part of it, after all the events that Ayane had to live in they were being so warm to her now for what?

"So this is where you have been," Kasumi turned around to see her older brother. "What's bothering you Kasumi?"

"Nothing Hayate," Kasumi smiled as she stood up. "I just wanted to gather my thoughts."

"I can safely assume that the issue is over mother and father," Hayate said with a sad smile. "You and Hitomi have too many things in common when it comes to parental issues."

Kasumi laughed as Hitomi threw a small rock at his head, "I think your wife didn't appreciate that."

Hayate rubbed the back of his head as Hitomi then clung to the arm that was still at his side. Kasumi went into conversation to Hitomi and Hayate then felt a little left out but with Hitomi holding onto him it wasn't like he could go anywhere. So he stood there till they called out his name, but at this time he didn't know what they were asking him.

"Sorry, what?"

Hitomi rolled her eyes, "Kasumi asked if we would like to stay the night here."

"Sorry, I have something special planned for Hitomi's birthday," Hayate replied and Kasumi blinked. "Today is Hitomi's birthday."

"Oh my, I must have lost track of the days," Kasumi said as she rushed back to the village. "I'll return with your present I've been saving it for months now!"

Once Kasumi was out of sight, Hitomi was the first to speak up. "What could she have been planning?"

"I don't know, I never could understand her even though she is my sister," Hayate replied and got a glare from Hitomi. "Just because we are related doesn't mean that I understand everything that goes in that girl's head."

"I guess so," Hitomi replied as she leaned against her husband and he wrapped his arms around her small body. "Where are you taking me?"

"You'll find out soon as Kasumi returns," Hayate replied.

"You're no fun!" Hitomi pouted and Hayate placed a soft kiss on her forehead. Kasumi shimmered before them with a lovely dress that took Hitomi's breath away. "What is this?"

"I made it," Kasumi said with a proud smile. "Something special for a special night between you and your husband, there is something underneath for you to look at." Kasumi winked and made Hitomi blush. "So why don't you two be on your way! I bet Hayate has something planned for you."

"Thank you for the gift," Hitomi hugged the girl. Kasumi smiled but it was devilish and Hitomi knew that she had something interesting underneath this beautiful dress.

"Well then sister, if you have anything you need from us let us know!" Hayate waved as he took a hold of his wife and shimmered away.

Kasumi shook her head when a young man came up behind her. Kasumi turned to see him and smiled, "How long have you been there?"

"Long enough to see that you gave your sister-in-law go off with you naughty gift," the young man replied. "She will be upset with you once she figures out what you have in store for her."

"She'll thank me later Aoishi," Kasumi replied as she hugged him. "I still am confused on how you have such beautiful blue eyes."

"My love, that is something you just have to wait and find out later," Aoishi winked even though it was just a family trait. And Kasumi did know that but it was kind of their game, "So when are we going to tell your brother of our relationship and to your sister?"

"When we go to celebrate my nephew's birthday," Kasumi told him with a smile. "So what do you want to do?"

"How about dinner?" He asked with a huge smile and Kasumi nodded. The couple walked hand in hand to the village.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well not as long as I usually write them, but hey! At least I am starting to get my writing groove back. Well I hope you enjoy this I'll try to update soon.

Thank you to those that have been patient waiting for me to update.


End file.
